Adventure Time The Movie: The Final Battle
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Finn & Jake go back to the land of Aaa, to save everyone from the Lich's invasion. Can they do it? Or will Aaa fall before the hands of evil? Pairings: Finn/Fionna & Jake/Cake, one-sided Finn/Flame Princess, Ice King/Ice Queen, PB/PG & Marcie/Marshy. Rated T for blood, violence & swearing. FINAL CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. Vietnamese version coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Death Of Flame Princess**

It was a sunny day in the land of Ooo…In the Ice Kingdom, Flame Princess is playing tag with a 14-year-old boy - The new hero of Ooo – Finn. He's wearing his old blue shirt, dark blue shorts & the white bear hat.

FP: *Giggles* Catch me if you can!

Finn: Alright, you asked for this…*Tackles FP*

Both of them fall to the ground.

FP: Ow! Okay you got me!

Meanwhile, up in a castle, an old man with white beard & light-blue skin – The Ice King – is watching the two playing.

Ice King: Hmm…Who the heck is that girl anyway? Finn's new GF?

He quickly falls asleep.

Flame Princess gets close to a small pond. Suddenly, she trips over and is about to fall in the water.

Finn: *Sees FP then shouts* Flame Princess!

Ice King wakes up. Finn shouting snaps him back to reality. Our blond-haired hero rushes to the princess and caught her before she fell.

FP: *Blushes* Oh...thank you Finn…

Finn: *Blushes* N-No problem...

Ice King: A new princess, huh? I HAVE to kidnap her! But how…?

An idea pops out.

Ice King: *Insane laugh*

Finn & FP: *Realizes the Ice King was watching them* ICE KING!

Ice King: Too late! ZAP! *Freezes FP*

FP: What the - Finn! I can't move!

Finn: But you're made out of fire!

Ice King: *Laughs & flies down*

Finn: What did you do to her you freak?

Ice King: Just get outta my way! *Freezes Finn*

Finn's mind: Ugh...What's up with that guy?

And with that, the Ice King flew away, with a frozen FP in his arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Finn & Jake's treehouse **

Jake: Finn has never come home after seven…I gotta go check him out.

So Jake grows bigger & gets to the Ice Kingdom. As he put his feet onto the cold icy ground, he saw Finn, frozen.

Jake: *Frees Finn* Buddy! What happened? And where's your girl?

Finn: Ugh, Ice King got her…There's no time! I know where he might take her. Let's go!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Flame Princess opens her eyes.

FP: Ugh…What happ - HEY! LEMME GO!

Ice King: Not until you marry me! *Insane laugh*

FP: You old freak…NEVER! *Tries to burn the ice but fails*

Ice King's flying towards the sea, carrying Flame Princess.

FP: NO! DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME THERE!

Ice King: Hey! That gives me an idea!

FP: I hate myself...

Ice King: One last chance, Princess. Yes or no?

FP; Never ever...

Ice King: You asked for it.

So, with no mercy, the Ice King flies up above the ocean, and drops the poor princess down.

FP: NOOOOOOOOO! FIIINNNNNNNN!

Right at that momment, Finn & Jake arrived.

Finn: FLAME PRINCESS!

Ice King: Fools! You're too late! *Insane laugh*

Finn looks out the ocean and saw nothing but smokes. He felt like his heart is going to explode.

Jake: *gasps* Finn...I'm so sorry...

The boy's eyes turn crimson red. He turns back to the Ice King, pulling out his Demon Sword.

Ice King: Uh oh...

Finn: You monster...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

And our blonde boy walks towards the Ice King.

Ice King: GET AWAY! *Blasts Finn*

But, with his sword, Finn blocks the ice blast completely. Ice King continues to attack Finn with ice bolts, but all of them are useless against the boy in anger.

Finn jumps & kick the Ice King in the head, which makes the murderer drop his crown.

Ice King: My crown!

Finn: It's over, Ice King.

Our heartbroken boy stabs his sword into the Ice King's heart.

Blood splattered all over the sand.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm terribly sorry, FinnxFP fans. But don't worry because she'll return in the end! And FinnxFionna fans, be prepared!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II. Back To Aaa**

*Sigh*

Finn was sitting on his bed, thinking about what happened yesterday.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Ice King: Fools! You're too late!_

_FP: NOOOOOOOOO!_

_Finn looks out at the ocean & saw nothing but smoke. He felt his heart's going to explode._

_-__**Flashback**_**_ end_-**

Jake went upstairs to go check on his brother.

Jake: Hey bro...You still sad 'bout yesterday?

Finn: Just leave me alone, Jake...

Suddenly, a portal appears.

Jake: Whoa! Finn, look!

Finn: What now...? *Sees the portal* W-What the heck is that?

Jake: I don't know man...

Then, from the portal, a shadow appears. When Finn & Jake look closely, they realized it was a white-orange cat.

It was Cake!

Jake: CAKE! Long time no see! *Gives her a bear hug*

Cake: Okay, okay, you can get off now!

Jake: So...What are you doing here in our house?

Cake: Me & Fionna needs you two. Aaa is in danger! That guy you called "Lich" discovered our home & is invading!

Jake: That doesn't look good. C'mon Finn!

Jake & Cake stare at Finn, whose face is darkened.

Finn: You two go ahead. I'll catch up later.

Cake: Finn? *Whispers to Jake*What's wrong with him?

Jake: Well...Flame Princess died yesterday...

Cake: My...

* * *

As Finn grab his backpack, he, Jake & Cake walk inside the portal. As they enter the ground, Finn & Jake recognizes Fionna & Cake's treehouse.

Cake: Ah, home sweet home...

As they get inside, Fionna goes downstairs to greet her old friends. She haven't changed much last time they met. Still wearing that baby blue shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, black shoes & her lil' white bunny hat.

Fionna: Hi Finn & Jake!

Jake: Ah, Fi! It's been a long time.

Finn: Hi...*Sigh*

As Finn sit down, Fionna realizes he's sad about something.

Fionna: Finn? What's the matter?

Finn: Oh, nothing...

Jake: He just lost his girlfriend.

Finn shouts: Jake!

Fionna; Oh...Why didn't you tell me?

Finn: I just...don't want you to worry.

(Jake & Cake whispers: Aww...)

Fionna: Just come here big guy.

As Finn gets closer to Fionna, she pulled her best friend into a hug.

Finn: Thanks. I feel a lot better now.

Fionna: Heh. Your welcome.

Cake: Alright, chat time's over. Back to business!

Jake: Right. Where are we going now?

Fionna: I think we should go to the Candy Kingdom first.

Finn: Alright, let's go!

Finn & Fionna hop on giant-sized Jake & Cake. They quickly head to the Candy Kingdom - Where Prince Gumball lives.

Up in the blue sky, an old blue woman is watching the four.

Woman: Hehehe...

* * *

**Land of Ooo**

Near the ocean, two men in black robes are talking.

?#1: He's dead...

?#2: Yep. That is why we came here.

A light bolt appears.

* * *

_**A/N: What will happen next? Who are the 2 men in black robes? What's the meaning of that light bolt? Who was the old blue woman? The answers will be revealed, next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III. The Candy Kingdom**

* * *

Finn, Jake, Fionna & Cake entered the Candy Kingdom. When they're about to enter the Castle...

PG: AAAHHHH!

Fionna looked up, she saw the crazy blue woman with a tiara flying away, holding Prince Gumball.

Fionna shouts: Ice Queen! Not again!

Jake: Hey guys, what time is it?

Cake:...Adventure time?

Finn: Heck no. Rescue Time!

* * *

**Meanwhile, Aaa's Ice Kingdom**

PG wakes up and realizes he was in the dungeon. Ice Queen is standing right in front of him.

PG: Not again...Lemme go!

Ice Queen: *Insane laugh*

CLANG!

Ice Queen: Hm? What wa-

Before the queen could finish, Fionna jumped in & kicks her in the stomach. As she stands up, Ice Queen charges a super snowball.

Fionna shouts: Give it up Ice Queen! Haven't you learned anything?

Ice Queen shouts back: No...I'VE LEARNED A LOT!

As the Ice Queen finishes her sentence, she releases a full ice blast into Fionna. But...CLANG! Finn quickly jumps in & uses the Demon Sword to fully block the blast, just like he did with the Ice King. As he put away the sword, Finn smiled.

Finn: No Missy. You've only learned one thing. YOU SHALL NEVER WIN!

The blonde-haired boy points his hand towards the Ice Queen. A fireball appears.

KA-BOOM!

Fionna stands there, completely stunned. How did he kill her arch-nemesis with only a single shot? And where did he get that power?

Fionna: H-How did you do that?

Finn: I think it's this fire ring...The person who gave it to me said it has fire power of 1000 fire elementals...

Fionna: Who?

The blonde girl stopped when she saw a tear from Finn's eye.

Finn sobs: Flame Princess...

Fionna: O-Oh, I'm sorry...

Finn wipes his tears. "S'okay." He said. "Now let's head back to the Castle."

Fionna: Y-Yeah.

Both of them jumped on Jake & Cake's large backs. They leave the Ice Kingdom.

Jake: Hey Finn, were you crying?

Finn: W-Wha? No way.

Jake: Just admit it, man. I can feel it. It's like a mother-daughter thing.

Finn: Yeah, fine, whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I finally decided to change the fiction type (Conversations - Paragraphs) to make my chapters longer. Enjoy :D_**

* * *

**Chapter IV. The Promcoming, Part 1**

It was midnight. Finn & Jake are sleeping. Fionna & Cake are still awake, talking.

"So...Whadaya think 'bout Finn?" Cake asked.

"Finn?...He's brave, righteous, nice and...and..." Fionna said, her cheeks slightly red.

Cake smiled. "...And?"

The human girl blushes fiercely. "...And...he's actually a bit...cute." She said.

"I knew it! Honey, you're totally crushing on him!" Cake said with a smile.

"Am not! I would never fall for my best friend." Fionna disagrees. They both silenced when Finn moved. Luckily for them, he falls asleep back quickly. "Phew." Fionna & Cake said.

"Hey, is the Lumpy Space Promcoming tomorrow?" Cake asked.

"Yeah, so? Don't tell me-" Fionna blushes. She got interupted by Cake. "Yes! You're going to ask him to go there with you! Great idea, Sis!" She said.

"W-What?" Fionna asked back.

"Don't worry, just add "as friends" and he'll accept!"

"O-Okay, but what if it fails?" Fionna asked. "Don't worry! This cat always got something up her sleeve. Trust me." Cake said.

"Alright...We better go sleep now. It's late. Night!"

"Night..."

Cake gets on her bed and quickly falls asleep. Fionna walks towards Finn. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping...Wait what? No! I don't have a crush on him! _She thought. But she quickly forgets & lay down on his side. Her cheeks turn tomato red. She gets closer to the human boy.

* * *

The next morning...

Finn yawns and wakes up. He gets shocked & blushes when he saw the human girl lying close to him. _Very _close.

"F-Fionna?" He said.

"Oh, Finn...Morning." Fionna said, her voice's still sleepy.

"W-Why are you in...my bed?"

"Oh...Sorry..." Fionna gets off, blushing. They both quickly realized Jake & Cake weren't there. "We should go downstairs...Jake & Cake probably woke up earilier." She quickly changes the subject.

"Right...Let's just go downstairs." As they climb down the ladder, Finn sees Jake & Cake cooking.

"S'up guys. What's for B-Fast?" Finn asked.

"Everything burrito!" Jake shouted. "Whoo!" Finn & Fionna exclaimed, in-synch by accident. "Creepy, but sweet." Cake said, making the two humans blush. As they finished breakfast, the four sit down.

"So, I heard that the Promcoming is today, right?' Jake asked. "Yup. Lumpy Space Prince invited us all. And uh...Jake?" Cake asked, blushing a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Will you...go there with me?" The cat asked shyly. She can feel her face burning.

"OMG of course!" Jake stood up. _Yesssss...Now it's Fionna's turn! _Cake thought. She turns to Fionna & gives her a thumbs up as they leave.

"Uhm...Finn? I wanna ask you this..." Fionna turns to Finn, blushing a bit.

"Y-Yeah...But first..." Finn said. _Oh no, don't tell me he's gonna..._The girl thought to herself.

"W-Will you...g-go to the Pr-Promcoming...with me?" Finn asked nervously. _Oh my glob, I was right! He **does **like me! _Fionna's mind told her.

"YES! Of course!" She shouted, giving the blonde boy a tight hug, which makes him blushes a little. He wraps his thin arms around her.

"Guys! Not to ruin your moment, but we've got trouble!" Jake exclaimed from outside. The two humans let go of each other & quickly run to Jake & Cake.

* * *

_**A/N: You probably got some questions now. I'll answer.**_

**_Q: How did Finn & Jake meet Fionna & Cake?  
_**

**_A: It'll be explained later in one of the chapters.  
_**

**_Q: Where is the Lich?  
_**

**_A: He's in his cave, trying to restore his original body. He'll appear soon...Just wait...  
_**

**_Q: When will Flame Princess come back?  
_**

**_A: In the end.  
_**

**_That's it for now. Remember to R&R!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm online every day, but the last few days I've been focusing on watching KR Kiva ep 45 - 48 so I didn't got much time to update. Sorry :(. But now I'm done watchin', so here it is, the Promcoming part 2! Prepare your popcorn, because this chapter is gonna be long. And like everyone else said...Enjoy :) **_

* * *

**Chapter V. The Promcoming, Part 2**

Finn & Fionna rushes outside the tree house. They saw a guy wearing a dark blue robe fighting with Jake & Cake. Jake's using his mace hands, trying to crush him. But he missed. The guy aims his hand at Jake, then suddenly a large ice bolt comes out & freezes the dog.

"An Ice Wizard!" Fionna said to Finn. The wizard then fires another ice bolt at Cake, which makes the cat completely frozen. "Ice, eh? Well, looks like he's gonna have to be _melted_!" Finn replied, as he jumps in front of the Ice Wizard and shouts, "Game over, Icehead!" With lightspeed, Finn hurls a fireball to the wizard's face.

Unfortunately, the Ice Wizard has formed a shield, just in time to block the fireball. Then he launches an iceball to Finn. The human quickly draws his sword & blocks the attack. He then swings the sword at the Ice Wizard, who dodged it. Then the wizard punches the ground. A trail of ice pillars shows up from the ground, which almost freezes Finn if he didn't move out of the way (_**A/N: Does this move sounds familiar? Yep, it's one of Freeze's moves called Icicle in Little Fighter**_** 2.**). The two continued fighting, while Fionna just stand there, watching them. _Wow...He's a pretty good fighter._ The girl said in her mind. Suddenly, the Ice Wizard aims his hand at Finn, then the blonde boy got pushed back by some kind of force (_**A/N: Does this one reminds you of something? I think it does.**_). That snapped Fionna back to reality. She looked at Finn, who has been knocked out.

"Fionna, stop standing there & gimme a hand!" He shouted. Fionna nods, drawing her Crystal Sword & rushes in front of Finn. The Ice Wizard tries to get her out of the way by using the Ice Force (_**A/N:**_ _**It's The Force in Star Wars! Lol**__)_ but failed. Fionna kicks him in the stomach, then uses her sword to quickly knock him off. As Finn stand up, he points his Demon Sword to the Ice Wizard's head.

"Alright Ice Wizard, why did you come here?" He shouted in anger.

"No way I'll ever tell you..." The wizard replied. "So that's your reply, huh?" Finn said, raising his right hand. A large fireball shows up.

"N-No! Please don't! I'll tell you anything!' The wizard hold his head.

"Alright then, Why did you attack us? What's your, or should I say, _you guys'_ purpose?" The blonde boy asked again. The wizard sighed. "The Lich sent me to destroy you. He's preparing his army for an ambush against Ooo." He said slowly. "I knew it." Fionna said, after unfreezing Jake & Cake. "So, what should we do with him now?" She asked. "Simple. Finish him off. If we let him go he'll probably make it back to the Lich's lair." Finn said, hurling a fireball to where the Ice Wizard was kneeling. But he's already gone.

"He got away!" Finn exclaimed. "Don't worry dude. We'll always be ready for the Lich." Jake calms his brother down. "Yeah..I think so." He smiles.

* * *

**The Lich's Lair**

"Sir, the Ice Wizard has returned." A soldier reported to the large monster - known as The Lich.

"Send him in!" He command. The Ice Wizard walks in, his torn outfit makes the Lich knows what happened.

"L-Lich, sir, I've been-" His speech were interupted by the Lich. "I already knew. You fool! I sent you to spy on them, not ambush them!" He shouted. "Well, actually sir, I _have _been spying on them. I found out that all of them will be at the Lumpy Space Promcoming." The Ice Wizard said slowly. "Sir, I've got a perfect plan!" One of the Lich servants told him.

...

* * *

**Later that night...**

"How do I look, Cake?" Fionna asked Cake while looking at her beautiful white dress in the mirror.

"Oh my glob baby, you look gorgeous!" Cake praised, which makes the human girl blush. They go downstairs & saw Finn in a black shirt & grey pants.

'Lookin' good, bro." Jake said, handing Finn his backpack. "Thanks man." Finn throws the pack on his back. Then he whispered in the dog's ear, "Good luck with Cake."Jake nods & smiles. The boys turn to the girls.

"Well ladies, looks like we're all ready to go." Finn said. The four walk out of the tree house & begin walking in the Candy Cotton Forest.

* * *

**Lumpy Space, the Promcoming**

Everyone are having fun, dancing & drinking. Then Finn, Fionna, Jake & Cake walk in. LSP wave to them.

"Attention everyone." He said slowly. "Tonight, we're having four special guests. Here they are: Finn & Fionna the human, Jake the dog & Cake the cat!" The spotlight goes to the four. They smiled & wave to the Lumpy Space People.

...

Jake & Cake were having a drinking contest. "I'll win _this_ time!" Jake said. "No way! _I_ will win!" Cake said. They continue their contest, while Finn & Fionna sit at a table, talking about their latest adventures.

"And that is how I save the village!" Finn concluded his story. Then the spotlight goes to the stage. Lumpy Space Prince announces: "It's about time we decide who are the King & Queen of the Promcoming." The four stands up. They all looked nervous & exicted.

"Congratulations..."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...XD**_

_**Lol, I'm REALLY sorry 'bout this...But don't worry, 'cause there are still part 3! Questions & Answers:  
**_

_**Q: Where are Lord Monochromicorn & Lady Rainicorn?  
**_

_**A: They'll appear later. But since this is Jake/Cake...You know what will happen.  
**_

_**Q: Will Finn & Fionna kiss?  
**_

_**A: OF COURSE! Just wait & see.  
**_

_**Q: Will I stop making these stupid questions?  
**_

_**A: No. XD  
**_

_**Well, I'll see ya guys tomorrow. BAI! **__**Oh, and don't forget to R&R!**_  



	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: HAI! I'm baaackkk! So nothing much to say, this is the Promcoming part 3, where the Queen of the prom got kidnapped, and the King must save her! But WHO ARE THE KING & QUEEN OF PROMCOMING? READ & SEE! Enjoy. Oh, and, if you find this one worse than the last ones...I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, ALRIGHT?**_

* * *

**Chapter VI. The Promcoming, Part 3**

"Congratulations...FINN & FIONNA! You are the new King & Queen of Promcoming!" Lumpy Space Prince announced. Everyone clap their hands. The two humans gasp. The spotlight goes to them. _I can't believe this is true...I finally get to be with Finn! _Fionna thought to herself, while Finn just stand there, completely stunned.

"Please, get on the stage to receive your crowns." LSP said. Finn & Fionna get on the stage, holding hands. "Oh my Glob, my lil' sis is the Queen!" Cake said cheerfully. "YEAH! Nice job Finn!" Jake shouted. The humans smile at them. LSP put their crowns on their heads. Everyone clapped their hands again. "Whoo!" "Great job!" 'Congratulations!" They said.

...

Everyone, including Jake & Cake, is dancing. Except for the King & Queen. They're still standing. _That's it! I'll just ask her to dance. _Finn thought to himself, as the blonde boy reached his hand out at Fionna. "May I have this dance?" He asked gently. Fionna blushes. "It'd be my pleasure." She said, taking Finn's hand.

They began to dance. Jake & Cake look at them with "Mission accomplished" faces.

...

It's 11:30 PM. The four are walking back to the tree house. The boys & the girls are talking.

"Dude, for the last time...She. Is. Not. My. GF!" Finn said to Jake as the dog grins. "Uh, yeah she is. You guys danced!" Jake replied. "That doesn't mean anything!" Finn said. "Yeah it does. "No it doesn't!" "Uh-huh!" "Nuh-uh!"

"OH GLOB WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP FIGHTING?" Fionna exclaimed. The two boys silenced. "Fine." Finn said. "Whatever..." Jake said. They continue to walk home. Fionna suddenly feels something. 'Hey, guys, I got the feeling someone is watching us." She called her friends. "Yeah...Alright, stick together." Finn said.

A shadow shows up, behind the gang.

WHOOOOSSHHH!

"What was that?" Jake asked. "It's probably just the wind." Finn replied. but when they turned back...

"W-Wha? Cake, where's Fionna?" Finn asked. "I-I have no idea! Oh my Glob, look!" The cat pointed to the sky." That Ice Wizard! Let's get him!" Finn shouted. Jake & Cake grow bigger and start chasing the Ice Wizard. On Jake's back, Finn's aiming his hand at the wizard, ready to shoot a fireball right at his face. The wizard turned back & saw the trio chasing him, so he speeds up. "He's speeding up! Quick!" Finn said. Jake gets closer to the Ice Wizard. Finn draws his sword & slashes the wizard. Unfortunately, he formed an ice force field just in time to block the attack.

"Grr..." Finn mumbles. Then the blonde boy aimed his hand at the wizard's back. "Say goodbye!" Finn shouted, releasing a fire blast at the kidnapper. It breaks through the force field & hit the wizard, who falls to the ground after getting hit. Finn saw a golden lock of hair. "Cake! Get her!" He exclaimed. Cake stretches one of her legs & catches Fionna. The magical dog & cat returns to normal size. Finn runs to Fionna. "Wake up!" He shouted. The blonde girl opened her eyes.

"...Finn?" She asked. The blonde boy wraps his arms around her. "Thank god you're OK." He whispered.

"Break it up you two! We gotta get rid of this guy." Jake shouted. The 2 humans quickly let go of each other & walk towards the Ice Wizard. He's badly hurt & can't even get up. "Just...do it quick." He said. Finn looks at the wizard, then sheathes his sword.

"Go, before I change my mind." He said. The wizard gasps, then nods. He quickly disappears. Jake looks at his brother with a pissed face. "Finn, what were you thinking? Why did you let him go? He'll probably get back to the Lich's lair!" He shouted. "Don't worry. If he returns there, the Lich'll kill him for messing up his plan." Finn replied. "But-" Jake got interupted by the human boy. "Jake, remember. I'm a hero, not a murderer...like that damn Ice King..." He said, tears forming in his eyes again. He couldn't get over it, could he?

"Well, let's just head home for now." Finn wiped his tears. The others nod.

* * *

**The tree house...**

The dog & the cat are sleeping, while the two humans are still awake, lying in the same bed.

"Finn?" Fionna said. "Yeah?" Finn turned his head to her.

"I got a present for you...For saving my life..." Fionna smiled, leaning into her best friend. Finn blushes fiercely. The humans closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time. They wish they can stay like this forever.

After releasing Finn, Fionna smiles & wrap her arms around his neck, leaning her head into his chest.

"Night.' She said softly.

"Goodnight.' Finn replied, wrapping his arms around the girl.

* * *

**The Lich's Lair**

The Lich punches the wall. He knew this would happen.

"THAT DAMN A**HOLE MESSED UP MY WHOLE PLAN!" He shouted. "Sir, please calm down." The servants told him. "Please, just calm down. And we've got two more generals." One of the servants said. The Lich's angry face begins to form a smile.

"Bring them to me." He command. As the two blue-skinned generals walked in, the Lich let out an insane laugh.

* * *

_**A/N: I TOLD YOU SO! THERE WILL BE A MAKE OUT SCENE! BTW, here are some things you might ask:**_

_**Q: What happened to the Ice Wizard?  
**_

_**A: He escaped, as you can see. He'll appear later in the final battle.  
**_

_**Q: Who are the two generals?  
**_

_**A: I can't tell you the names, but I can give you some hints. They're two old, blue-skinned people. Lemme know who do you think they are in the coments. A cookie for whoever got it right!  
**_

_**Q: Will there be more kissing scenes?  
**_

_**A: Yes, of course! Like I said, wait and see...  
**_

_**That's all for today (Well, maybe not...). Do not for get to R&R! SEE YA!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'M BAAACCCCKKK! This time, we'll discover how Finn & Jake met Fionna & Cake! And Finn'll be arguing with a "mysterious voice" in his mind about liking Fionna or not.**_

_**Bold Italic = Mysterious voice**_

_Italic = Finn/ Fionna's mind & flashback  
_

* * *

**Chapter VII. How Did They Meet?**

Riiinnngggg...Riiiinnnngggg...

"Beemo...Turn it down!" Finn said with a sleepy voice. The alarm stopped. Finn opens his blue eyes & saw Fionna, still asleep. In his bed. _Man...She looks so adorable when asleep...Wait, what? NO! I like her as a friend. _He thought to himself. Then suddenly, a voice shocks him.

"And what do we have here?"

Finn looks back & saw Jake grinning. He starts to blush. "J-Jake! How many times did I tell you not to stare at me right at the time I wake up?" He said angrily. "So you were lying about having only one GF. I don't think she's gonna forgive you!" Jake laughed. He stops when he sees Finn's eye forming a tear again. "Don't say that. You're only making me feel worse!" He shouts, making the girls wake up. "O-Oh, sorry." Jake said.

"Morning Finn..." Fionna said, yawning. "Sup, Jake..." Cake said.

"Hey." Finn said, calming down.

* * *

**After breakfast...**

"Really? You _don't _wanna go on an adventure today?' Jake asked his brother. "Yeah...I don't feel good. Guess today I'm stayin' here." Finn replied. "'Kay, we'll see you later!" Cake said as the three walk out.

As everyone leave the tree house, the blonde boy sat on the couch. He recalls what had happened last night. He then falls asleep. In his dream, he was standing in a place similiar to the Astral Place.

_What was I thinking? Why did I do that?_

_**You like Fionna the human. Just admit** **it! **- _A mysterious voice said.

_Huh? Who the heck are you?_

_**You don't need to know me. What matters now is your huge crush on her.**  
_

_N-NO! I think she has a crush on me, but I only like her as a friend._

_**Yeah, yeah...Then why did you ask her to dance?**_

_Like I said before...It doesn't mean anything!_

_**...Really? You sure about that?**_

_OF COURSE!_

_**Heh, then why did you kiss her?**_

_I HAVE NO IDEA! I just..._

_**Spit it out. You really like**__** Fionna.**_

_For the last time, I DON'T LIKE FIONNA! I HATE HER!_

_**You said it.**_

_Wait, what? What're you gonna do?  
_

_**I'm gonna tell her the truth, of **__**course. What do you think I'll do?  
**_

_W-Wha?_

_**You said you don't like Fionna, so now I'm gonna tell her that. That's all.**_

_NO! DON'T! SHE'LL BE HEARTBROKEN!_

_**Aha! So you DO care for her.**_

_Grr...You won..._

_**Look dude, what's the matter? Can't you just admit that you like a girl?**_

_Y-yes, but...I don't wanna betray her. _

_**Who? Flame Princess?**_

_Yeah...I like her alot...and I don't want her to see me liking someone else. She'll go crazy._

_**But she's DEAD, man.  
**_

_Shut up...! I don't care!  
_

The mind converstation between Finn & the voice continued._  
_

_..._

* * *

**12:00 AM**

Fionna, Cake & Jake are walking home, after a whole morning fighting monsters.

"Man, today was awesome!" Fionna said. "Yeah, I wish Finn was here." Jake said.

"Hey guys, remember when we first met?" Cake asked. "Of course! It was mathematical." Jake replied with a smile.

**_The past..._**

_Finn & Jake are standing in front of a blue portal. They both have no idea what that is._

_"Hey Jake, I've got an idea." Finn said. "Yeah? What is it homie?" Jake asked. "We should go in there." The blonde boy said._

_"What? NO! What if we can't go back?" Jake shouted. "How do you know something's dangerous without giving it a try? Let's go!" Before Jake can respond, Finn grabs his arm & jumps into the portal. They landed in the same place again. Or is it?  
_

_"W-Wha? AW MAN! That portal was a lie!" Finn shouted. Jake feels kinda diffirient.  
_

_"Finn...I got the feeling that we're not in Ooo..." The golden-fur dog tell his brother. _

_"Yeah..." Finn said.  
_

_They both silenced when they hear something comes out of the Candy Cotton Forest. "Something or someone's in the forest! Let's go!" Finn said.  
_

_The two boys run to the forest. Finn's completely stunned after he saw her_._ The two stared at each other for a while, then their animal friends pull them down to their faces.__  
_

_"Dude, is that girl human?" Finn asked. "I think she is, man. And you guys make a really cute couple." Jake grinned. "Oh, shush." Finn whispered angrily. Meanwhile...  
_

_"Hey Fi, I think that boy is human." The cat - Cake - whispered to the human girl - Fionna. "Yeah, he looks a lot human-like & not Hyooman-like." She whispered back. "You should totally ask him out sometimes, baby." The cat said with a large smile. Fionna growls silently at her. The 2 humans turned back to face each other.  
_

_"I-I'm Finn." Finn said nervously. "Fionna." The blonde girl said, her cheeks slightly red. "It's Jake the dog to you." Jake smiles. "Cake the cat." Cake waves. "So, you guys wanna visit our tree house? It's pretty awesome." Fionna said. "Yeah, doesn't sound bad at all." Jake said.  
_

_**Back to reality...**  
_

"Yup, and that's how we meet." Cake said, concluding her story. "I wonder if Finn knows how to cook. If he doesn't..." Fionna said with an evil face. "No worries, Fi! I already taught him some of my cra-zeh cooking skills." Jake grins. When the three step in the house, they saw Finn sitting at the couch. On the table, there were a bunch of tasty food.

"Lunch is ready." The blonde boy said.

* * *

**After lunch...**

"Man, Finn, you're good!" Cake said after eating a whole everything burrito. "Yeah! That was the tastiest meatloaf I've ever ate!" Fionna smiles at Finn, which makes he blushes & giggles. "Don't thank me. Thank him." Finn points at Jake. "Yup, I was the one who taught Finn, after all." Jake grins.

Finn takes a deep breath. "Uhm...Fionna?' He asked.

"Yeah?" The blonde girl turned to face him. Finn can feel his heart beating loudly.

"I-I was thinking 'bout this...W-would you like to...go to t-the park...wi-with me...t-this afternoon?" He said, with a burning face. "Ooooooooh..." Jake & Cake said silently, excited. Fionna only gasped. _Oh. My. Glob. He's really asking me out_ now_! _She thinks. So the human girl nods & smiles. "Okay." _AW YEAH BABY!_ Finn yells in his mind. Jake whisper to him, "Dude, are you really asking her out?" "Yeah, so?" Finn replied.

"Anyway, now's not the best time to talk 'bout it!" He added, quickly ends the conversation.

* * *

_**A/N: Question time!**_

_**Q: When will the new chapter arrive?  
**_

_**A: TOMORROW!  
**_

_**Q: Why is this more boring than the last ones?  
**_

_**A: Again...I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, ALRIGHT?  
**_

_**Q: Why did Finn asked Fionna out? He didn't get over FP yet.  
**_

_**A: The mysterious voice told him this: "It's OK to move on, dude. What if you do, she'll return to you?" And what would Finn want more than having FP back? (Remember that he's believes in almost everything, like in the episode "The Eyes". Oh, and sorry that I didn't include this in Finn & the voice's conversation.)  
**_

_**Q: What about Jake & Cake?  
**_

_**A: No worries. Their lips will meet soon...right after the 'Corns CHEAT on them. No, seriously, they will.  
**_

_**Plz, gimme some ideas for the next chapter in the reviews. And, did anyone recognizes who the 2 generals are yet?  
**_

_**Oh, it's 11:00 PM in my country now. Gotta go to bed. BAI!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_** A/N: Bad news, guys. My vacation's over. I've got school, so I probably won't be online every day. BTW HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 8! This chapter will have romance between Jake & Cake! And if your a JakexLady or CakexLord fan, please...Don't read this chapter. I ain't got anything to say anymore so...Enjoy. :) **_

_** Note: **__Italic = Flashback/Strong emotions_

_Italic Underline = Finn's left side  
_

_**Bold Italic = Finn's right side**  
_

* * *

** Chapter VIII. We're Just Friends ****_(or are you...?)_**

Finn & Jake just came back to the tree house from their epic adventures. Right after stepping inside, they saw Cake laying her face in her pillow, sobbing. And Fionna isn't there. Finn got the feeling that something bad just - or going to - happen to the two girls.

"Hey man, go talk to her. I'll go look for Fionna upstairs 'cause it's time for our date." Finn whispers to Jake. "Got it. Tier 2, baby!" His brother gives him a thumbs up. While the human boy climbs up the ladder, the yellow dog gets closer to the white cat & sits on her bed.

"Yo, Cakey. What's the matter?" He said with a warm smile, patting on her back. "Lord Monochromicorn...That bastard! He cheated on me!" Cake muffled angrily. Jake's smile quickly turns into a frown when he hears the word "cheat". "Oh...So...what happened?" He asked.

**_-Flashback-_**

_ Cake's sitting on a roof, waiting for Lord Monochromicorn. She's pretty suprised, because he never came this late. She tried to phone him, but he didn't answer. Maybe Lord totally forgot about their date? At last, the white cat decides to go look for him._

_ Cake have been walking for so long, but she still didn't find him. She suddenly hears something - or someone - laughing in the forest. So, the cat quickly runs to the forest. Behind a bush, she saw __him__._

_ She saw the worst thing in the world. _

_ Tears begin to form in her eyes._

_ What she saw, was terrible. Lord Monochromicorn. Another girl. Together. Making out._

_ Cake wipes her tears. "Well, fine! Have it your way. We're done!" She mumbles angrily & runs away._

_**-Flashback end-**_

"I didn't have a close look, but I think that was Lady Rainicorn." Cake gets up, wiping her tears off. "WHAT?" Jake shouted. Then the dog suddenly remembers something. "Wait a minute..." He said slowly.

**_-Flashback-_**

_ Jake & Lady Rainicorn are sitting on a log, playing their viola's._

_ "Jake." Lady called Jake as he turns to her. "Yeah?" He asked. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She said & flies away. "Where are you going baby?" Jake asked, knowing something was wrong. But before he can catch Lady, she flew off._

_ Jake sits down. "That was weird...Nevermind, she'll never lie to me." He thought to himself & continues playing._

_ Who knew Lady Rainicorn was going to cheat on her boyfriend.  
_

_**-Flashback end-**_

"THAT BITCH!" Jake exclaimed as he punches the wall, so hard that it leaves a crack on it. He never thought the love of his life would easily betray him like that.

"So we're in the same boat." Cake said, trying to calm the furious dog down. "Yeah..." Jake said as he sits down, next to his cat friend. Cake then bursts into tears, again. "Aw Jake, I don't know what to do now..." The cat said as she lay her head in Jake's chest. The dog blushes at first, but then, he stretches his arms & wraps them around her. "I know how you feel." He pats on her back, as Finn & Fionna climbs down the ladder. Fionna was going to say something when she saw Jake, his arms around Cake, but Finn put his finger on her mouth.

"Ssshhh...Let's go. They need some privacy." He whispered. Fionna nods & they step outside.

(Back to Jake & Cake)

"So, what're we going to do now?" Cake said, sobbing. "Oh well..." Jake sighed as he grabs a game controller. "I bet I can kick your butt in _Little Fighter_!" He challenged, grinning. "No way!" The heartbroken cat forced a smile. "Beemo!" Jake called the game console.

* * *

** Meanwhile, at Finn & Fionna's date**

"Ahhh...There's nothing better than some fresh air..." Finn said as he lay down, staring at the sky. Fionna's sitting right next to him, blushing. Finn then points up to the sky. "Hey, that one looks just like your face!" He said, pointing at a cloud. Fionna looks up. She blushes madly. "Oh, that one looks just like our tree house!" She points to another one. "Yeah, and-" Finn points to another one, but stopped when he realizes what it looks like.

"Uhm, Finn?" Fionna gets closer to Finn. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "N-Nothing..." Finn said, still staring to the cloud that looks like _her_. "Man, you still couldn't get over it, could you?" Fionna asked. Finn sighed.

"It's harder than you thought. We spent so much time together." He said. The blonde girl wrap her left arm around his back, pulling him closer to her. She had no idea why did she do that & blushes madly. But the blonde girl ignores her embarrasment & looks into Finn's blue eyes, which makes him blush.

"Finn." Fionna said. "Close your eyes." Finn begins to close his eyes. They leaned closer and closer to each other, blushing like crazy.

**_Come on, Finn! Do it! Forget about everything! Just do the thing!  
_**

_No, Finn! You love Flame Princess!_

_**Don't listen to that guy! Just lean in closer! You're almost there!**  
_

_You sick_ _betrayal!**  
**_

Right when their lips were about to meet again, something - or someone - grabbed Fionna & headed to the Lich's new lair, so fast that Finn couldn't respond in time. He pulls his phone out & calls Jake.

"Jake! Fionna got kidnapped! I need you." He said. "Sorry dude, I can't go. Me & Cake are busy playing Beemo. Oh, and, if you rescue her, be sure to reach Tier 2!" Jake replied. "Okay...Whatever. Good luck flirting with Cake! Call me later bye!" Finn hangs up & starts running.

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffhanger again? Sorry. BTW, Questions & Answers:**_

_**Q: How the heck did Lady Rainicorn get to Aaa? And how can she speak English?  
**_

_**A: First one, I HAVE NO IDEA. XD. Second one, she's wearing a translator.  
**_

_**Q: Why cliffhanger? WHY?  
**_

_**A: I'VE GOT SCHOOL! I just wish I didn't have to go to school.  
**_

_**The more reviews I get, the sooner Chapter 9 will be uploaded. SO START REVIEWING! And if you don't...*Pulls out a chainsaw*  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but I finally did it...Chapter Nine has Arrived! This one'll be a bit sad, because...well...I can't tell you. Just read & find out. It's still gonna be good though, 'cause there will be an awesome fight between Finn, Fionna & the mysterious kidnapper! Even though the enemy will win...I got nothing to say anymore, so...Enjoy. :)**_

_**(PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR KILLING ANOTHER GIRL! PLEASE!)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter IX. Another One Bites The Dust**

"Let her go!" Finn shouted as he chases the kidnapper. After a while, the mysterious person stops & throws an unconscious Fionna away. Finn rushes to her. "Hey, Fi! Get up!" He shakes the girl as she wakes up from her unconsciousness.

"Wha...Where am I-" She asked, then stops & then gasps. Finn looked at her, worried.

"What?" He asked.

"T-The...I-Ic..." She points to the kidnapper, her hand shaking in fear. Finn stares at him - or _her._**_ (A/N: I gotta tell you something...THE KIDNAPPER IS NOT FLAME _****_PRINCESS!) _**They gasped.

In front of Finn & Fionna, is the crazy blue woman with blue skin & a tiara - The Ice Queen herself.

"You again...If you know what's good for your life, hand that girl over!" The old queen exclaimed. "In your dreams." Finn replied, heroicly.. The 2 humans stand up, preparing their weapons. "You're in big trouble, little boy!" The Ice Queen said as she hurls a giant snowball at Finn, who uses the Demon Sword to quickly blocks the attack. "Fionna, go!" He shouted. Fionna charges into the Ice Queen, swings her Crystal Sword at the old woman. She's very shocked, because Ice Queen just blocked her attack, with only _one_ hand.

"How did you become so strong?" The human girl asked. The Ice Queen ignored her and launches a powerful invisible force, which pushes Fionna back.

A noise comes out from a bush behind the battlefield.

"You OK?" Finn asked Fionna as he runs to her. "Yeah, I'm good. I just need a little rest. Just go and kick her butt." Fionna said, panting heavily. "Gotcha." Finn replied as he charges at the Ice Queen. He swings his sword rapidly, but it's no use, because the Ice Queen just blocked them all with her arms. _Only_ her arms. The old woman then punches Finn's chest, which knocks the human boy out.

_"Argh...Melee attacks won't work against her, so let's use magic attacks instead."_

Finn then stands up & raises his hand at the Ice Queen. A giant fireball comes out of his hand & flies straight to the queen's face. But to Finn's surprise, it does _no _damage to her! Still, the little hero won't give up just yet. He keeps hurling fireballs at the Ice Queen, but unfortunately for him, they're all useless against the now more powerful queen. _This doesn't look good...She's way too strong!_ Finn thought to himself.

"Hahahaha! Your attacks are useless against me! Now it's _my_ turn!" The Ice Queen laughs madly. With only one blast, she has frozen the human boy from his feet to his neck. The mad queen then charges a giant iceball in her hand. "Any last words, Finn the human boy?" She said, her voice becoming more & more villianous.

_"So this is it, huh? Getting killed without anyone knowing it? Man, my life sucks." _Finn thought to himself. His life's flashing before his blue eyes.

_Jake..._

_PB...  
_

_Flame Princess...  
_

_Cake...  
_

_Fionna...  
_

_This is the end of my life. Goodbye.  
_

"AND THIS IS FOR KILLING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The Ice Queen exclaimed as she unleashes the full ice blast at Finn.

But, he didn't die.

Something _worse_ than dying happened to him.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH _MY_ FINN!" Fionna runs in front of Finn.

**KA-BOOM!**

"Foolish girl! I have _never_ wanted to kill you!" Ice Queen shouted.

Finn was standing there, staring at Fionna's _lifeless_ body, gasping and completely stunned. He wasn't not a hero anymore.

He couldn't protect anyone.

And now...Fionna's _dead_.

The bush makes a noise again.

Finn's eyes go from blue to crimson. Once again. The Ice Queen looks at him. "Ha! What're you gonna do? You cannot defeat me! My work is done now, so peace!" She laughs madly & flies away, leaving the blonde boy behind.

Finn kneels down & screams. It was another painful moment in his life.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Fionna & Cake's treehouse**

"Dang, my HP's low! Gotta go find a bottle." Cake said, her eyes fixed on the game screen. "You won't get away that easily!" Jake grins. The two then hears someone screams painfully. "Beemo! Pause!" Jake said. As the game stops, Jake turns to Cake.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah...It sounds like Finn. Let's go!" Cake replied as the two magical creatures grow bigger & leave the treehouse. Finally, they found Finn kneeling, crying in front of an unconscious - or _dead_ - Fionna.

"Hey, Finn. What happened?" Jake comes closer to Finn, patting on his shoulder. The once-again-heartbroken boy turns back & realizes Jake & Cake was here. He quickly pushes Jake away & stands up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M A MURDERER!" He exclaimed. The two magical animals gasp, just like they knew what happened.

"Fionna! Get up! Please...Get up!" Cake ran to her poor sister & shakes her, but it was no use. She's already _gone.  
_

"No...This can't be...NOO!" Cake bursts in tears in Jake's chest. As the dog pats on his new girlfriend's back, he turns his head & realizes Finn was running towards the Lich's lair. "Finn! Wait!" He shouted, but it was no use. The blonde hero already ran off._  
_

Jake then hears another noise that comes out of the bush. _That was weird. Nevermind...Now I gotta follow Finn._ He said in his mind. The yellow dog let go of Cake.

"Cake, I know you're sad, but right now, we still have work to do with the Lich!" He said, trying to cheer her up. "Ok...Let's go." Cake wipes her tears. The cat then stretches her back into a bag & puts Fionna's body in there. Then the two grows large & follow Finn's footprints.

"Oh, look! A yellow crystal! It might be useful." Jake picks up a yellow crystal-like stone.

* * *

**Meanwhile, behind the bush that makes noises**

A Lumpy Space Person was there.

"Oh, my, glob. PG, you won't believe what I just watched." He said to his phone

"Great job LSP, now come back to the kingdom & tell me everything you've saw. And you'll get your reward." A gentle, Candy Person-like voice comes out of the phone.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh oh, this doesn't look good for our four friends. BY THE WAY, Question Time!**_

_**Q: The title said there will be MarshallxMarcy & PG/PB, so where are they?  
**_

_**A: Patience! They'll appear soon.  
**_

_**Q: Did Cake completely broke up with Lord Monochromacorn?  
**_

_**A: Good news. She did! You'll get more info later.  
**_

_**Please, tell me what you think 'bout this one in the reviews. And don't just say things like "This sucks" or "You shud stop writing".  
**_

_**Gotta go. BAI! :D **__**And, if you don't wanna lose your head, THEN START R&R-ING! I still got that chainsaw in my hand.**_  



	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'M BAK YO! Luckily that nobody lost their head the last few days. XD ANYWAY this one will be a LOT longer than the other ones, so it will be spilited into 2 parts. Several events will happen in this chapter:**_

_**- First, Lumpy Space Prince'll go to the Candy Kingdom & tell Prince Gumball some..."stuff". (Part 1)  
**_

_**- Second, **__**somebody (1 and 2)**__**'ll be shown as brought back to life. (Part 1)  
**_

_**- Third, **__**somebody (3)**__**'ll get EXECUTED at the same time by Prince Gumball. (Part 1)  
**_

_**- Fourth, Prince Gumball will be beaten up by two girls. (Part 2)  
**_

_**- Fifth, somebody (3) will be brought back to life. (Part 2)  
**_

_**- Sixth, the Root Sword will be enchanted (Sorry Demon Sword, but you're powerful enough to destroy a whole army. So, I won't give you any enchancements in the story. XD). (Part 2)  
**_

_**So that's all I can tell you now. Just read & find out what will happen to the main pairing, FinnxFionna (That is also my favorite besides FinnxFP). Enjoy :D Now SCROLL DOWN!  
**_

_**NOTE: This chapter contains extra violence! Also:  
**_

_Italic = PG/Finn/Fionna's mind; Flashback; Strong emotions  
_

**_Bold Italic = Fionna's dark side (mind)_  
**

_**(And sorry if I broke your heart. REALLY sorry.)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter X. The Finale Stage 1, Part One: Finn The Human, Dead?  
**

**In the pink kingdom made out of sugar - Candy Kingdom**

"Gumball! Gumball! I'm here!" Lumpy Space Prince kicked the door open. "Ah, LSP. So what happened?" A pink prince showed up. His name is Prince Gumball - Ruler of the Candy Kingdom in Aaa.

"Okay. But prepare yo popcorn, handkerchief & sword." LSP said. He then begins to tell PG everything he saw.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Hmm...I wonder what tha lump is that boy up to...Ah, nevarmind." Lumpy Space Prince thought to himself. He was hiding in a bush, but he can't see anything. He can't hear anything either, 'cause he was wearing a headphone **(Man, what a dumbass.)**. Also, this lazy guy totally forgot about why he came here. After a while...  
__"AW CRAP! I FORGOT TO SPY ON HIM!" The lumpy prince mentally facepalms himself. He then tries to see through the bush & gasps.  
_

_What he saw, was Cake, crying in Jake's chest. And Finn was kneeling next to an unconscious - or dead - Fionna.  
_

_"Oh my glob. That boy killed Fionna. I gotta tell PG 'bout this." He said in his mind, forming a fist.  
_

_**-Flashback end-**  
_

**Minutes later...**

"I'm not sure, but I think that damn son of a bitch killed yo Fionna." LSP concludes his story in pure anger. It's like he was talking to his parents.

"WHAT? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" PG exclaimed, super enraged. "I know, dude! I know! So, what's ma reward?" LSP asked, his hands on his hips. "Oh, right. Here is your reward!" The pink prince said, handing the lumpy prince a new, hi-tech cell phone _**(Or IPhone. XD)**_, because he broke his old one yesterday.

"OH YAH BABEH!" LSP shouted, floating out of the Candy Castle. _"__I knew I shouldn't trust that boy. Now, he's gonna pay for what he've done.". _Gumball mumbled. He then gets to the castle telephone, and begins to call everyone he knows, including Jake, Cake & Finn's friends in Ooo. All he said was, "Come to the Candy Kingdom in Aaa next morning."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Lich's lair **

"YOU _FOOL_! What do you mean you finished her off? She was supposed to be the bait to lure Finn here!" The Lich roared angrily at the Ice Queen, who was kneeling down in front of him."My lord! Just let me explain! I think killing Fionna off is a better idea, because I am sure that boy will be enraged, and he'll find his way to your lair. And he is much weaker than you thought, my lord. Me & Simon can easily rip his head off." She said calmly. The Lich sighed. He sat silenced for a while, then lets out an evil laugh.

Suddenly, they hear a loud noise at the gate. A soldier crawls in front of the Lich's throne, heavily injured.

"My Lord...Finn...has broken in... and he's destroying...most of our...guards..." He said, panting heavily & then faints. "Everything was according to the plan." The Lich laughed madly.

"Petrikov! Take care of him!" He called. "Yes, my lord!" An old voice replied. That voice, belongs to an old man with a blue outfit, white beard, and an ice crown.

The old man is known as Simon Petrikov - _The Ice King_. He was _killed_ by Finn, but now raised from the dead by the Lich. And now he's working for him, as 2nd-in-command, along with the Ice Queen.

Ice King gets to the gate to face, the one & only Finn the human, who has been deeply enraged by Fionna's death. He seems to be a little freaked out by the human boy's appearance. His eyes were crimson red instead of blue, he has black flames/auras around him, and dead guards were all over the place _**(I decided to make the enraged Finn a bit like Dark Super Sonic. XD)**_. He raises his head & looks directly at the Ice King, who was charging his ice powers. His glowing, "bloody" red eyes made the King of Ice sweat madly.

"I-I'll get my revenge on you! Die!" The king exclaimed, still a little freaked out, as he launches an ice bolt at Finn, who completely _ignored_ it. His attack did _no_ damage to him. The blonde then draws his Demon Sword & swings it as hard as possible at the Ice King, who got knocked out by the devastating blow.

"Need some help, Simon?" The Ice Queen flew towards him, grinning. "Yeah. I suggest we do the Double Strike." He said, standing up. Both of them raised their hands at Finn. The Ice King & Queen begin to charge their power for this finisher blow.

_"Double Strike!" _

From the two Ice Rulers' hands, two giant ice beams came out. But _neither _of them harmed their target.

Finn's dark auras blocked the Double Strike _completely._

"My turn." The human boy said, as he raises his Demon Sword. ZAP! With the speed of light, Finn has dashed behind the two baddies & stabbed them in the back. But to the his suprise, they _didn't_ _die!_

_**(WARNING: The next scene is very bloody! If you don't wanna read it, then skip to the next scene, where it says Cotton Candy Forest.)**_

"Haha, you fool! We are already _un_dead! And now, it's _our_ turn!" The Ice King laughed insanely.

The Ice Queen then kicks Finn in the stomach, which knocks him out. Ice King followed by stomping Finn continously in his chest. Each stomp makes Finn go dizzier & dizzier. His dark auras soon faded out, and his eyes returned blue. "No...Stop it...Stop it...!" He mumbled with a weak growl, but the two killers ignored him. The Ice King continued to stomp really hard on Finn's chest, with no mercy. He then stopped when he saw his arch enemy passed out, coughing out blood. "Just finish him off." Simon grins at the Ice Queen. "Gotcha." She replied.

The Queen releases a super powerful blast, which pushes Finn back. Finn's head hits the wall, and it starts to bleed harder & harder. Soon, the blonde boy was covered in red blood. Then his vision blacked out.

_"Arrghhh...They're still too strong. I can't do this on my own. I'll surely lost..._

_No. I can't lose this battle._

_I have to avenge them..._

_No...I can't do anything now...  
_

_Fionna...Flame Princess...I'm sorry...I've failed you..."_

"Did you finished him yet?" The Lich hovered out of his throne and saw Finn lying near the wall, drowning in a pool of blood. "Nice work. Now all we need to do is throw his _lifeless _body outta my lair." He said, laughing madly.

"As you wish, my lord..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Candy Cotton Forest **

Prince Gumball is leading a group of Banana Guards into the Forest.

"My lord, where are we going anyway?" One asked Prince Gumball. "To find that boy. I am sure he's nearby." The pink prince said. After a while, they have found Finn. He looks really terrible. A bunch of bruises & scratches can be seen on his arms & legs. His chest was bleeding, his white bear hat was torn really badly, and his backpack were damaged. The only thing, that's still in perfect condition, is the Demon Sword. Prince Gumball chuckled.

_"Now, you will pay." _

"Boys, take him to the Dungeon. We've got work to do with this young killer." He commanded.

* * *

**The Dungeon, in the morning (Finn's P.O.V) **

I opened my eyes and saw some black bars. Oh no, no no no no. I can't be in the dungeon!

Wait...No, this is what I deserved. For killing a person. I raised my hand and stares at it. It was so bloody and dirty_._

I lay down in silence for a while, then I suddenly remember something. I pulled a spying device out. When I was being carried back to the Candy Kingdom, I attached another one on Gumball's back.

I turned the screen on and saw two people in PG's room. One was the pink guy himself - who threw me in the dungeon - Prince Gumball. And one was...Princess Bubblegum? How did she get here? Nevermind. So what they said was...

"Bonnibel, it's great that you came. But I've got some bad news for you. Your friend, Finn, will be executed next morning." PG said. Wait, WHAT? DID HE SAY I AM GONNA GET EXECUTED? Oh wait...Yeah, I deserve that.

"WHAT THE HECK? GUMBALL, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The princess shouted.

"N-No, I'm serious. I'm very sorry, but he has _killed_ _my _Fionna." Gumball replied with a calm voice.

"Finn would _never_ do such a thing! He was a _hero,_ for crying out loud! Besides, didn't you know that Finn _always_ had a crush on Fionna?" Peebles stood up for me. Wait what? I had a crush on Fionna? Oh yeah, she was right.

"Of course I know that. But Lumpy Space Prince told me everything." So that's why I heard that bush making noises. IT WAS THAT DAMN LUMPY PRINCE!

"You _trusted_ that guy? He's only _bluffing!_" PB said angrily.

"Friends don't lie to each other. That is why I _have _to execute him." Gumball replied. Yeah, right. Whatevs you say.

"You..._serious_?" Oh no, Bubblegum's losing her control. She's gonna blow!

"Y-Yes. I _will_ execute Finn the human in front of _all_ Candy People..." Gumball determined. "OW!" PB have lost her control and punched her BF in the face. That  
was weird...She would never do such a thing.

"You bastard...I can't believe I fell for you. You're only a big _jerk!_" The candy princess exclaimed, and then she walks away.

"N-No! Bonnie, wait up!" PG went after her.

* * *

**The Candy Castle's Hallway (Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V)  
**

That damn _jerk_...I can't believe I dated him! Wait, is that Lord Monochromicorn, and Cake? Jake too?

I walked behind a wall and began to spy on them. Wow, I'm not the old me anymore.

"Well then Mister _cheater,_ looks like we're done! I've also got myself a _new_ boy." Cake said to her boyfriend, while holding Jake's hand. "Wait, w-what? Now you're dating _him_? And why did you call me _cheater_?" Lord, with a universal translator, replied. "Yeah, I'm dating him! You _jealous_? I think you don't, 'cause you got yourself a new _girlfriend_ too!" Cake said. Wait, what? Did she say Jake and her are _dating_? I _have_ to tell Lady about this.

**My ****P.O.V **

"I thought dogs are supposed to hate cats." Lord said, trying to get his girl back. It's no use dude, you _cheated _on her. "Well _I'll _be the first one to break that rule! Love has no limits!" Cake shouted at her _old_ guy. "C'mon Jake, let's go. And you, mister Monochromicorn, you should go see your new _girlfriend_, Lady Rainicorn!" And with that, the two lovebirds went out of the Candy Castle.

_**(Jake: WHAT DID YOU CALL CAKE AND ME?**_

_**Me: You guys are dating, right?  
**_

_**Jake: Oh yeah...Sorry.**_

_**Cake: C'mon baby, no time for chatting.)**_

* * *

**PB's room (****Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V)**_**  
**_

I went back to my room and saw Lady sitting on my bed. "Lady, I have bad news for you." I get close to her and pat on her back. She turned to me and said, "I already know, Princess. Don't worry 'bout me. I still got another boy."

"Not only that...It's something _worse_ than your breakup..." I said with a sad voice.

* * *

**The Dungeon (Finn's P.O.V) **

"C'mon, prisoner. It is time." A guard unlocked the cell. I can feel my heart pumping louder and louder.

The guards took me upstairs to the Candy Kingdom. Looks like this is it. I thought about my friends. What will Jake and Cake do if they see me get killed? By one of my own _friends_? And what will Mom & Dad think about this? Who will protect everyone from the Lich from now on, when Fionna and I are both dead? Those stupid questions keep popping out of my head.

* * *

**The Candy Kingdom (Still Finn's P.O.V)**

...This is it, Finn. Your hour has came...

I take a deep breath and have one final look at my friends.

I saw Princess Bubblegum covering her face with her hands. I bet she's crying. Poor Peebles...I still like her, as a friend of course, even when she broke my heart, like seven times.

I turned to Marceline. Her face was emotionless. She was laying her head onto Marshall Lee's chest, nearly unconscious. And she's staring at me...I recalled all the fun times we had. Man, I'll sure miss the Vampire Queen a lot.

And Marshall Lee...Heh, that damn jerk who always makes fun of me. I'll sure miss his pranks.

Finally, I stared at my big brother - My best friend, who will always be there for me. He was hugging Cake tightly and was staring at me, his eyes full of tears. Poor Jake, he couldn't do anything...

I sobbed and closed my eyes. I know that Death won't give me a second chance to live. At least I won't be alone in the his land.

Because I still have Flame Princess. And Fionna...

They'll always live in my heart.

"Goodbye, Finn the human boy!" Prince Gumball shouted. And with that, the executor raised his double-bladed axe, and prepare to swing it at my head. I opened my blue eyes once more, and saw all of my friends closing their eyes.

**My P.O.V **

CHOP!

Finn's torn, bloody bear hat floated down. The fire ring Flame Princess gave him fell to the ground.

Marceline nearly broke down crying, Marshall hold her tightly in his chest. Princess Bubblegum become emotionless, she knelt down and soon fainted. Cake even sobbed harder in Jake's chest, and the dog himself were crying too. They couldn't believe the horrible truth.

Their best friend, Finn the human, was _gone_.

_Forever. _

_**(Finn: WHAT THE HECK MAN! YOU F**KING KILLED ME OFF!**_

_**Me: Finn, chill out. You're gonna be brought back to life.**_

_**Finn: FINE. BUT I'M STILL MAD AT YOU.**_

_**Me: Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?**_

_**Finn: I DON'T CARE! NOW STFU OR *Draws his demon sword* EAT MY SWORD!  
**_

_**Me: OKAY! OKAY! Just chill out bro!)**_

* * *

**The land of Death (Fionna's P.O.V)** _  
_

I opened my eyes and realized I was sleeping in the land of Death. Man, this sucks. I'm now stuck here. Gotta go find the guy, he'll surely give back my life.

I get up and starts to find my way to Death's castle. After getting in, I saw Death himself playing his drum. He then notices me.

"Ah, Fionna! I've been expecting you to come & ask me to brought you bak to life." He said. I gasped. _How the heck did he know what I was gonna ask him?_

"Yeah, right, blah blah blah...So can you give my life back? Pleaaasse?" I said with puppy eyes. "Okay, okay! But I need you to do me a favor." Death said.

"Kay, what is it?"

"Say hi to Finn, Jake and Peppermint Maid for me!"

"Got it. Oh, and did you know? Finn and I are dating!"

"Oh my Glob, Congratulations! By the way, here ya go. Backus-two-yo-lifus!" **_(Just a fan-made spell that'll bring you back to life. I made this spell up 'cause I can't remember the original one. Or is there any?)_ **

I closed my eyes and felt a warm light covering my body. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was underground. Damn, now I'm buried alive. Gotta get outta this grave.

I kicked the gravestone as hard as possible and broke it. After standing up, I can feel the warm sun light again. Yay, I'm alive! Now gotta go find Cake.

* * *

**At Fionna and Cake's treehouse (Cake's P.O.V) **

I'm laying in my bed, still thinking about what happened this morning. I can't believe that jerk Gumball actually _killed _Finn!

_Knock, knock. _"Who's there?" I went downstairs, opened the door and gasped in shock. In front of me, is my little sister, Fionna - alive! I just stood there, completely stunned. "Hey sis, I'm back." She said with a warm smile. "F-F-Fionna...Y-Y-You're a-a-alive?" I stuttered, still can't believe who I'm seeing is true.

**My P.O.V**

"Yep. No g-" Cake interupted Fionna by wrapping her baby sis in a bear hug.

"I miss you so much..." She said, sobbing. "I miss you too, Cake. But where's Jake?" Fionna said as she pulled her cat sister away. "Hey Cake, what's with all the - OH MY GLOB, FIONNA!" Jake gasped while sliding down the tree house ladder. "Hey, Jake. I'm alive." Fionna waved at the shocked dog. "By the way, where's Finn? I bet he'll be super shocked when he sees me, alive." The human girl asked, still didn't know the terrible thing that happened to her boyfriend.

"Fi...you have _no_ idea...what happened..." Cake sobbed loudly. "W-What's wrong?" The girl asked. Instead of giving his human friend the answer, Jake went closer to Fionna and put a red ring in her hand, along with a torn, white bear hat.

"This is all we have left." Jake began to cry too. Fionna just stood there, staring at Finn's hat. Soon, her face darkened, just like she knew what happened.

_No...It can't be...How can this happen to me...? No, please tell me this is just a dream..._

_Why Finn? Why did you leave me? You...YOU JERK  
_

_No, I'm sorry...This isn't your fault...It's my fault...  
_

_I swear, Finn, I will avenge you, **no matter what**** happens...**___**  
**

Fionna's blue eyes begin to turn red.

* * *

_**A/N: *Sobs* I hafta say, that this is by far the saddest and the longest chapter I've ever written *sobs* By the way, again, I'm REALLY sorry about what happened, and also about the cliffhanger. But things will get more interesting in Stage 1, Part Two: Return Of A Friend. SO STAY TUNED! Don't forget 2 R&R, or else *insert evil face here*...**_

_**Now, if you excuse me, I have to go clean up my super wet keyboard *sobs*. BYE!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: *An unconscious body lies on the floor* I hafta say, that I'm REALLLYYYY sorreh 'bout the loong update guys...Mr. Ch-I mean, I haf school...By tha way, here, is what y'all have been waitin' fo...CHAPTAR ELEVEN! **_

_**Oh, and, if ye found Chuvulam's st-I mean, MY story borin'...His-I mean MY English isn't dat good, so...  
**_

_**NOTE: **_

_Italic = Finn/ Fionna's mind/ Mumbling/ Strong emotions/ Finn singing/ Fionna singing  
_

**Bold = Dark Fionna speaking/ Title  
**

**_Bold Italic = Author's note/ Both Finn & Fionna singing/ Mysterious voice_  
**

**_Enjoy the show. :) Oh, and, if yo a FionnaxPG fan, PPAALLLLEAAAASSSSSE, dun't read tis' one..._**

* * *

**Chapter XI. The Finale Stage 1, Part Two: Return Of A Friend**

**"Who. Did. This?"**

The human girl's voice was much deeper than usual. She raises her head, and look directly into the two magical creatures. Her glowing red eyes freaked them out.

"I-Is she o-okay?" Cake whispered anxiously. "I r-really don't k-know..." Jake whispered back. They both jumped apart when Fionna spoke again, in her dark voice:

**- Answer me...Who did this? **

"P-PG..." The white cat stuttered. Without a word, her human sister left the tree house, and began to head towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Cake! Why did you say that?" Jake said to Cake, who freaked out. "I...I don't know..." The cat replied, still shivering in fear.

"This doesn't look good for ol' Gumball..." Jake said in concern.

* * *

**Fionna soon arrives to the Candy Kingdom... **

Fionna rushes towards the Candy Palace. Around her was the shocked Candy Citizens. They mumbled something, most were like:

_"Whoa, is that Fionna?"_

_"No way! She's dead!"_

_"But she's right here, in front of our eyes!"_

_"This is impossible! I thought that boy killed Fionna!"_

_"I am seeing nothing! I am seeing nothing!"  
_

Ignoring the shocked Candy People, Fionna kicks the palace's door open & walks in. The human girl stopped immediately - in front of Gumball's room's door - when she heard loud noises coming from the room. She recognized two familiar voices. One was Prince Gumball himself, and one was the pink Candy Princess, Princess Bubblegum - PG's girlfriend, who was _really _pissed at him.

Fionna pressed her ear against the door, so she could hear the two clearly.

* * *

**In Prince Gumball's room**

"AH! Bonnie, stop! That hurts!" PG shouted. PB didn't replied and continued.

"Please...Stop! It hurts so bad!" Gumball begged. Unluckily for the pink prince, his super pissed girlfriend ignored him & kicks him in the stomach.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" PG exclaimed painfully.

"WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP?"

"Then stop it!"

"...THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR KILLING FINN!" PB shouted, punching Gumball in the face.

"ARGH, I SAID STOP IT, NOT HARDE-OW, MY EYES! AAAHHHHH, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Soon, the pink prince sighed in defeat. He tries his best to ignore the pain Bonnibell is giving him, but it's impossible.

After a while, Bubblegum let go of a beaten up Gumball, throws him away and kicks the door open. Her eyes were still blood-red and filled with anger.

PB slammed the door behind her and noticed Fionna, laying her back on the wall. The human raised her eyes and saw her.

"My work's done here. Your turn." The pink princess glanced at Fionna, who nods at her. Peebles then walks away, leaving the rest to her human friend.

Fionna clenched her fists and opened the door. She saw Gumball lying on the floor, with his eyes shut and a bunch of bruises.

"Argh...Bonnibell...Why...did you do this...to me...?" The pink prince mumbled in pain.

He opened his eyes, and although his vision were blurry, he can still recognizes who was standing in front of him. _Her._

Not a ghost.

For real.

Gumball used all of his remaining strength to stand up, and wrapped Fionna in a tight embrace.

"Fi...I missed you..." He whispered in her ear.

**"Get your hands off me, you jerk!"**

To Gumball's dismay, Fionna grabbed his shirt and threw him away, with so much strength that his head hit the wall, and starts to melt. The girl's eyes were still glowing red. Gumball tried to stand up, but stopped when Fionna walked towards him.

**"You son of a bitch...Did you know...Did you have ANY idea how important he was to me?" **_Dark _Fionna exclaimed, while staring at the pink prince, who was shivering in both pain and fear.

"What...are you...talking...about? He _murdered_ you,...Fionna! I...don't really know what happened..but-" PG's speech were cut by Fionna, who smacked him in the face.

**"Liar!" **Dark Fionna shouted at her used-to-be second best friend. **"Finn loved me! There's no way he could have done that to me!" **

"B-But...didn't I said before?...He...was the one who-" Once again Gumball was interupted, but this time, by a normal Fionna.

"Don't blame Finn." She said calmly while gazing in his eyes. "Blame the Ice Queen."

"W-What...are you...talking about?"

_**(That damn C-I mean I AM too lazy t' write tha whole scene wher' our lil' Fionna explains whut happened. XD)**_

...

* * *

**Later that night, in Fionna and Cake's tree house **

"Fionna has been like that the whole day. You think she's okay?" Jake whispered to Cake while pointing at Fionna, whose face was blank and expressionless. She was lying on her bed, her light blue eyes were fixed on the celling. _**(Ch-I mean I guess I don't hafta explain tis' one, 'cuz he-I mean I believe that y'all knew whazzup w' Fionna. And lol, where tha hell did I learn tis' Western/Cowboy style English from?)**_**  
**

"I'll try to talk to her. 'Kay?"

"Just try not to make her feel worse."

Cake walked towards Fionna's bed, and sat by her .

"Hey Fi, you OK?" She asked, worried.

"Tell me, Cake...Do I look okay to you?" Fionna turned to face her sister.

"Look honey, I know Finn dying was a big pain to you, bu-" Cake was interupted by Fionna, who was in flood of tears.

"Cake, let me ask you this: What will _you _do if Jake gets killed? What will _you _do if the love of your life gets murdered, right in front of your very eyes?" She shouted, choking at the word "love".

Cake gasped at her sister. _Before Fionna met Finn_, she couldn't even _say_ she loved someone.

"Finn was really special to me..." Fionna said softly, leaning into Cake's chest. "He's not dead...I don't believe it..." She added, crying silently.

_**(Anyone noticez a minor reference t' Spider-Man?)**_**  
**

"I know, Sis. I know."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the land of Death**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NOT HERE?" Finn yelled at Death, his voice cracked & filled with anger.

"Well...Flame Princess was qualified as evil, so she was sent to the Underworld..." Death said. He stopped and shivers when he saw Finn's eyes turning blood red.

"BUT, Fionna were sent back to Aaa. And if you can defeat me in a musical battle I might give your soul back and you two will live happily ever after!" He spoke so fast that Finn can barely understands him. "Oh, one more thing. I've gathered all the citizens in my Kingdom here, just look around you. So try your best!" He added.

Finn looked around and gasped when he saw all of the skeletons standing there. _All _of them.

"Ok...You go first..." He said, a little freaked out. Death grinned & walks to his favorite instrument, the drums. He begins to play loud.

_**(Again, the freakin-I mean, I AM too lazy t' describe Death's awezome drum skillz.)**_

_"DEATH YOU ARE THE BEST!"_

_"WHOHOO! YEAH!"  
_

_"GOOD ONE!"  
_

"Thank you! Thank you!...Your turn Finn! Let's see if you can defeat me..." Death smiled evily at the human boy.

"Alright...Let's see here..." Finn walks towards the instruments to choose one. Not this one...Not good...No...No...Aha!

Finn picked the ascoustic guitar and sat down.

_I still don't know if I can do this..._

_**C'mon Finn! Show them what you've got! **  
_

_You again?  
_

_**Yeah. So which song will you choose?  
**_

_I...don't know...  
_

_**Then lemme choose for ya! Let's see...No...No...No...Ah, this one's perfect! **  
_

_Oh no, no no no. Not that one...Definately NOT that one.  
_

_**What? You scared?  
**_

_No! Of course not!  
_

_**Ah c'mon, Finny! Show Death your love for dear Fionna!  
**_

_Grr...Fine. It's your lucky day. I'll deal with you later. NOW GET OUTTA MY HEAD BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!  
_

* * *

Fionna sat up and walks towards a window. She looked out at the sky. The deep, dark blue sky reminds her of Finn's eyes.

Everything reminds her of Finn.

She can see him. Everywhere. Playing Beemo. Sitting on the couch. Sleeping peacefully.

Fionna begins to sing, her lips full of passion and desperate.

_Dream of love...  
_

_Is it really over...?  
_

_Can I overcome these tears...?_

___I close my eyes,  
_

___Feel that he's still with me...  
_

___Still standing with me here..._

* * *

Finn starts his song with a sad voice:_  
_

_Dream of love...  
_

_Are we truly parted...?  
_

_Am I supposed to forever walk alone...?_

___In my dreams,  
_

___Our love is just a dream to me...  
_

___But in my heart,  
_

___It lives, and breathes, and grows..._

* * *

Fionna continued, her eyes filled up with tears:___  
_

_____And even though,  
_

_____Finn's death has seperated us...  
_

_____I cross my heart,  
_

_____And promise to be true..._

* * *

Finn singed louder, filling his voice with hope._____  
_

_______Well, I'm still loving you, Fi!  
_

_______From halfway-cross this great, big world!  
_

_______And in my dreams, I'm holding hands with you...!_

* * *

_______**(I haf a note to ya: T' NEXT PART IS IN SPILIT-SCREEN!)**________  
_

Finn and Fionna sang together, despite being seperated.

**_________Dream of love...  
_**

**_________Dream of love...  
_**

**_________It's only a dream of love..._**

Cake buried her face into Jake's chest and starts sobbing, making Jake himself starts to cry too.

* * *

**_Dream of love...  
_**

**_Dream of lo...o...ove...  
_**

**_It's only a dream…of love..._  
**

The land of Death were covered by silence. Some citizens begin to sob.

* * *

Fionna took a deep sigh, then continue to sing.

_I close my eyes,_

___And feel his arms around me...  
_

___In my dreams,  
_

___He's not so far away...  
_

* * *

_"THAT WAS AWESOME!"_

_"WHOO!"  
_

_"GREAT JOB!"  
_

The citizens' cheers had broke the arkward silence in the land of Death.

"Wow, man! That, was, amazing!" Death said to Finn, whose face was burning.

"W-Wha? Does this mean...I won?" Finn looked up, his eyes widened.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HECK YES!"

The human boy's eyes widened even more. He still can't believe what he heard. A young boy? Beaten Death in a musical battle?

"Here dude, have your soul back! Oh, and uhm...try to be nicer to Fionna!" Death smiled at Finn, whose cheeks were redder than the sun.

"H-How did you..."

_Flash!_

Before Finn could finish his sentence, Death sent the blonde back to life.

* * *

Finn opens his eyes and realized that, his body was dumped in the Ice Kingdom. The freezing air sent a chilly cold down his spine.

"Ugh...Gotta find my sweater." Finn shivered and began looking for what he was missing. After half an hour of searching, he finally found his green backpack, resting in the cold, icy ground. Throwing the pack on his back, Finn took out his favorite yellow sweater and put it on.

Finn was mostly back to his old self. Except for one more thing that's missing.

His white bear hat.

"Maybe my hat's in the tree house." Finn said to himself while running towards the tree house. He wonders what will happen to his friends if they found him, alive. They'll surely be happier than anyone in the world. Marshall Lee, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Cake, Fionna and maybe Prince Gumball.

Finn would be really happy to see his friends' faces again.

Especially Fionna.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Fionna & Cake's tree house  
**

Fionna were still staring at the window in her room, her eyes still filled with sadness.

But all of those sadness in her big, light blue eyes disappeared when she saw a blue glimmer moving towards the tree house. At first, she didn't recognized who that was, but after he came closer, she could not pervent herself from gasping.

There he was, still wearing his dark blue shorts, blue T-shirt, white socks, black shoes. His long, messy blonde hair has dropped down to his waist.

And it was not an illusion.

* * *

Grabbing Finn's bear hat, Fionna ran as fast as possible out of the tree house, to greet the return of the human boy. Or should I say, her love.

The first person she bumped into was Cake.

"Fionna, baby, where are you goi-" Fionna's sister asked, but she got interupted.

"No time! I have to go get Finn!" Fionna said shortly while running towards the ladder.

* * *

_*Pant* *Pant* _

Fionna and Finn was running towards each other.

This is it. The moment they've been waiting for.

Finally, they can get to be together.

Finn was tired, hungry, thirsty, and hurt, but he didn't care, because he will have Fionna by his side.

She reminds him of Flame Princess. The way he looks into her eyes, just like the way he looks into Flame Princess'. And this, is what he had been waiting for.

"FIONNA!"

"FINN!"

_**(TO BE CONTIUNED...HAHA JUST JOKIN'! :D Jus scroll down. Oh, and prepar ye handkerchief.)**_

* * *

"You're really back...I thought you were gone forever..." Fionna sobbed hard into Finn's chest, while holding him in a tight hug.

"Hey, that's my line. _I_ thought you were dead." Finn sobbed, returning the hug.

"Finn, there's something important I have to tell you." Fionna smiled, wiping her tears as she pulled back from the hug.

"Heh, I think I already know."

"Of course you do know that I love you."

"Me too. Dear Fionna."

Finn leaned in closer. Fionna can't help but lean in too. Their lips met each other's in the center.

It was a passionate kiss, both of them didn't want to let go. Finn smiled against Fionna's mouth while wrapping his arms around the young girl's waist.

They were too "busy" to notice their two siblings standing in front of the door, smiling at them.

"I'm so happy..." Cake said, wiping a single tear dropping down her face.

"My little brother is becoming a man!" Jake said.

"C'mon, Jake, let's leave those two some privacy. Also let's let _us_, have some privacy." Cake looked at Jake with dreamy eyes. The bulldog can't help but smiled playfully back at his new girlfriend.

"You're right. Let's go."

And with that, Jake & Cake walked into the tree house.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Cowboy: *sobs* I've neva seen a beautiful scene like tis' before! *sobs*  
**_

_***CRASH!*  
**_

_**Cowboy: What tha heck wuz tat nois-  
**_

_**Me: *Standing up* YOU! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY CHAIR! OR ELSE!  
**_

_**Cowboy: Ha. Make me.  
**_

_**Me: *Jumps* RIDER! KICK!  
**_

_**Cowboy: WHAT THE FU-  
**_

_***BOOM!*  
**_

_**Me: *pant* *pant* Sorry guys...That damn cowboy got over to my house and beats me up for nothing! And then he took my place as the narrator, right? I know...  
**_

_**It's good to be back...So BTW, where were we? OH MY GLOB, THE CHAPTER'S OVER ALREADY? Man.  
**_

_**Oh, well, Question Time!  
**_

_**Q: Did PG-PB and Jake-Cake reach Tier 15?  
**_

_**A: WHAT? NO! Bubblegum were just beating up Gumball for killing Finn, and Jake & Cake were doing nothin' but Tier TWO. If they DID reach Tier 15 then this fanfic'll be rated M.  
**_

_**Q: Why did it took so long for you to update?  
**_

_**A: First, as you may know, I'VE GOT SCHOOL! Second, I was running out of ideas.  
**_

_**Q: What's the song's name?  
**_

_**A: You already know...:) Tell me in the reviews. A cookie for who got it right!  
**_

_**Q: If you Rider-Kicked the cowboy, then everything must've exploded. How come everything's still here?  
**_

_**A: I HAVE NO IDEA. XD.  
**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go blame myself for ruining such a dramatic scene *sobs*  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: *The pile of ashes in my room's corner begins to float up & forms a humanoid figure, then it turns into that damn cowboy*  
**_

_**Cowboy: YO FELLAR! I WANNA RE-MATCH!**_

_**Me: (So that holyshadow73 guy was right...) GAH, can't you just wait 'til the end of the chapter? I'm having a really, REALLY bad day.**_

_**Cowboy: Oh ya? And what if I say "no"?  
**_

_**Me: *Draws the Sassword Yaiba* One more word, and I'll poison you with this sword. Now why don't you be a good boy, and take a seat right over there...*Points to a chair***_

_**Cowboy: **__**Fine, whatevs ye say, Boss.**_ *Silently walks to another chair & sits down* *Mumbles in his throat* Damn you, ya stupid son of a bitch...

_**Me: *Raises the sword* WHAT'S THAT I HEAR?**_

_**Cowboy: Oh, nothin'.**_

_**Me: *Groans silently then sheathes the sword* OK, so now that the freakin' cowboy has stopped bothering us, we can continue the story. And now that the romance stuff is almost over, LET'S GET TO REAL BUSSINESS! So, some several things will happen in this chapter. Read to find out.  
**_

_**NOTE:** **(Starting from the first chapter title)**_

_Italic = PG/ Finn/ Jake's mind/ Strong emotions/ Daydream/ Mumbling _

**Bold = Quotes/ Title  
**

_*** = Spanish word. Read the final author's note to find out its meaning.  
**_

_**Bold Italic = Author's note**  
_

_**Enjoy the show. :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter XII. The Finale Stage 1, Part Three: Princess-Napped  
**

**Later that night, in Fionna & Cake's tree house... **

"It's good to have you back, Finn." Jake said to Finn, as he get on on his comfortable bed that Cake made specially for him.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, and, are you & Cake now offically dating?" Finn grinned, noticing his big brother were blushing deeply. He nods slowly.

"Well good for you! So, ya guys at Tier 2 yet?" The human asked, his voice becoming higher. "B-Bah! O-Of course I did!" Jake exclaimed, blushing like crazy.

The two boys instantly cover their mouth when the two girls beside them snuggles. To their relief, they went back to sleep a couple of seconds later.

"Man, that was a close one." Jake said, removing his hands from his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway...Good one, I knew you could do it, Jake!"

"Yeah yeah..SO anyway, I saw you make your move there, buddy. And I gotta admit, that was a pretty _intense_ one! Or should I say, _passionate_?" Finn blushed slightly as he recalls his and Fionna's kiss.

"I know..."

"So, what does her sweet pink lips taste like?" Jake asked, a sly grin showed up on his face. With heart-shaped eyes, Finn said, in a dreamy voice:

"_Strawberries..._"

The human boy snaps back to reality when he hears Jake giggling. "W-What's so funny?" Finn asked, flushing. "Oh, nothin'..." his brother replied, still giggling. Then the bulldog's smile disappeared, as he begins to get more serious.

"Hey, Finn," Jake asked, "Do you think it's weird that me & Cake are dating?"

"What? Of course not! Why?" Finn replied, looking into the yellow dog's eyes.

"Well...Everyone said that she's a cat, and I'm a dog..." Jake continued, a bit sad.

"So...?"

The yellow dog frowned. "...Isn't dogs supposed to hate cats?" Finn gasped at what his brother said.

"I-I don't know...But lemme ask you a question, Jake."

"What is it?"

Finn's face was becoming more and more serious.

"Do you really, _really_ like Cake? I mean, like _like-like_ her." He asked Jake, whose eyes were closed. Seconds later, he take a deep breath before opening his eyes and spoke, his voice was serious and steady.

"Yes. With all my heart. I swear to Glob."

"Okay, so you just keep on dating!"

"B-But isn't that kinda weird? You know, a dog, dating a cat..." Jake was interupted by Finn.

"I know, I know, some people might consider it weird. But definately _not_ me. It doesn't matter if you guys are different species, what really _does_ matter here, is that you like-like each other. So, don't worry about it. If you like-like Cake, then just ignore what they say and be with her!"

Jake were silenced by Finn's speech. Since when did his little brother become more mature?

"My little brother's becoming a man." Jake grins. "I know that." Finn smiled back. "Well, we better get some sleep. It's almost midnight." He said, jumping in his brown sleeping bag.

"G'night, brother."

"Good night."

* * *

**12:00 AM**

As the two boys fall asleep, at a corner, the bright yellow crystal shone brightly. _**(Remember the yellow crystal that Jake picked up in chapter**** 9?)**_ At a table, lies Finn's old weapon, the Root Sword, which was glowing.

The two glowing objects float up and moved towards each other. Finally, the yellow crystal manged to collide with the sword's red hilt. The hilt then glows a deep red color and turned dragon-like. The white-pink blade begins to sharpen itself and turns spear-like.

Soon after the transformation, the sword evolved into a much, much more powerful weapon.

_Dragon Head. _

* * *

**The next day... **

"Finn! Finn, wake up man!" Jake shook Finn fiercely, forcing the human boy to wake up.

"Huh...What? I'm tired..." Finn asked, a bit annoyed. "Just take a look at your old sword, bro! It _evolved_!" His brother grinned, pointing to the Root Sword. Or should I say, Dragon Head. Finn gasped as he saw his old sword, now sharpened and better-looking.

"Holy Glob!" The blonde boy exclaims, making the two girls bursts up.

"What the stuff, Finn? I was having the best dream of my entire life!" Cake said, pissed, while rubbing her eyes. She then looks at Finn with a pissed face, then turns to Jake and winked joyfully at him. Blushing, the yellow bulldog couldn't help but smiled back.

A sly grin appeared on Finn's face. _So I was right. They like-like each other._ He thought.

"Mornin', Finny..." Fionna smiled seductively at Finn. This time, it was Finn who blushed and Jake who raised an eyebrow. _B__usted! _He chuckled.

"Anyway, back to my sword. Jake, what do you think I should do?" Finn turned to Jake, whose face has gotten more serious.

"We should get it to the Candy Kingdom. Gumball will surely know what to do." The dog answered after a couple of minutes. "He might go toteally crazeh when he found out that you're alive, Finn." Cake said.

"Poor the Candy Prince...I wonder what did Peebles do to him." Fionna looked up at the ceiling, ignoring her friends, who was staring at her suspiciously.

"Fionna," Finn asked, "What happened?" Fionna looked down, stared at her boyfriend's eyes, she took a deep breath, then explains everything.

"Okay, so I was gonna go kill Gumball for executing you, then when I reach his room, I heard something comes out of the room. Then I heard two voices: One was kinda like PG, and one was PB. Gumball were yelling something like "IT HURTS!" and "SOMEBODY HELP ME!". Well, in my opnion...Bah, you know what I mean." Before Fionna could say anything more, Finn reached for a big bowl and throws up.

"EWW! THAT'S GROSS!" he exclaimed. "What?" Fionna asked. "Unlike you, I don't think that they're doing Tier 15." He replied. _**(Finn knew about Tier 15 in this fanfic, but fortunately he had never done it before. XD) **_"AW, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The human girl begins to throw up.

"ANYWAY, don't watse time. Let's get going." Finn said shortly while grabbing his clothes and runs into the bathroom. Minutes later, he was back to his usual style. Picking his backpack up, the boy throws it around his back and jumps downstairs. But before Finn can reach the door, Jake grabbed him on the shoulder and said, "Eat your B-Fast first, dude. You're gonna need that protein."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mom." Finn replied, a bit pissed. _**(Anyone notices a reference to The New Frontier?)**_

* * *

**After breakfast  
**

Finn, Jake, Fionna & Cake are now ready to go. On their way to the Candy Kingdom, Finn decided that they should visit Marshall Lee's cave first, where Marceline lives with Marshall, her new boyfriend.

"NO!" Cake exclaimed, hold her face with her hands. "I WON'T GO TO MARSHAL'S PLACE! HE FREAKS ME OUT EVERY TIME I SEE HIM!"

"Calm down, Cakey. Everything's gonna be alright." Jake said as he comforts his girlfriend, making the white cat blush a little.

"O-Okay..." She stuttered. "Finn, can I hide in your backpack? Pleeaassee?" Jake asked Finn, using the old trick - Puppy Eyes. And it worked. Finn couldn't help but accept the appeal and grabbed Jake and Cake by the arm, then throw them into his green backpack.

"What the heck? Cake, you're inside here too?" A shrunk-down-to-tiny-size Jake shouted, a little freaked out.

"I'm still scared...And I need somebody to _cuddle _with me..." The now-tiny Cake said in a seductive voice, while a sly grin showed up on her face.

"OH MY GROD! FINN , GET ME OUTTA HERE! I DON'T WANNA BE A FATHER YET!" The dog exclaimed while his girlfriend jumps on top of him, and starts tearing his spider-web pants off. Finn and Fionna couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Hey Finn, I think we should leave these two lovebirds some privacy!"

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon!" And then the two humans start walking towards the cave, hand by hand, while ignoring Jake.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! FINN, HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

_**(Poor Jake.)  
**_

**A few seconds later, inside Finn's backpack  
**

"Cake, stop it!" Jake exclaimed as Cake was cuddling his back.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be a father ye-" The yellow dog was interupted when his girlfriend jumps on top of him and kissed him. "Then I guess you want lipsticks all over your face, huh?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh...Now that's better..." Jake moans as the couple starts making out.

* * *

**Later, at Marshall & Marceline's cave**

Finn took a deep breath and shivers a bit, before knocking on the pink door. A couple of seconds later, in front of the blonde was one of his best friends, Marceline the Vampire Queen. She was completely shocked at what, or should I say, _who_ she saw.

"F-F-Finn? Y-You're a-alive?" She stuttered, still fixing her eyes on the human boy. "Yup. The real me. No ghosts or anything-" Before Finn could finish, Marceline jumped on him and wraps her pale arms around his back. Finn can feel her crying silently.-

"You stupid lunatic...You made us worried..." Marceline said, wiping her tears as she pulled back from the hug. "Hey, lemme tell ya something: I'm all about stupid!" Finn smiled joyfully, and Marceline couldn't help but grinned back.

"Hey baby, who is i-OH MY GLOB, FINN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Marshall entered the scene and gasp when he saw Finn.

"Yup. I'm alive. And I'm not just here to say hi." Finn said as he snaps his finger. Jake & Cake showed up their faces in the blonde's backpack, holding each other and cowering in fear. And, to Marshall's suprise: Fionna showed up and smiled at him. "Yo Marshall! Hey Marceline! I'm back!" She waves at Marshall, who ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Seeing one of his best friends hugging his girlfriend. Finn suddenly felt a weird feeling inside his gut. _**(Jeeeaaaaaalllloooouuuuussss?)**_

_"Argh, dang it! I can't be jealous of 'em! Okay, just calm down, Finn. They're just friends. Just friends."**  
**_

"I thought you were dead." Marshall said to Fionna as he pulled back, making the "weird feeling" inside Finn's gut go away. "I did, but I asked Death to bring me back to life." She replied, still smiling. The human girl then turns to Finn and winks at him, making a silent "It's okay". Marshall Lee suddenly remembers something, then he turns to Finn.

Grabbing his red family axe, which he had turned into a bass, the Vampire King rushes into the blonde boy.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Marshall's eyes were turning blood red. But before he can reach Finn and rip the human's head off, Fionna grabbed him by the wrist and shakes her head.

"Whoa! Marshall, calm down! It's not his fault that I died!" She said calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HIS FAULT?"

* * *

**After a few minutes of flashback...****  
**

"And that's pretty much all of it." Fionna said while looking at Finn, who was slightly sad. "Oh...Sorry for almost killing you, Finn." Marshall waved at Finn, who smiled nervously at him.

"So, I guess you guys aren't here just to say hi. What is it?" Marceline asked Finn.

"Oh, do you remember my Root Sword?" Finn asked, while reaching his hand backwards to look for his red sword.

"Yeah, that old one you used to carry with."

"Well..." Finn draws the new Dragon Head. As he predicted, the Vampire Queen's eyes widened at the look of his new weapon.

"Finn, where did you get that Fire Heart?" She asked curiously, pointing at the yellow, glowing crystal. "The what?" Finn asked back, confused.

"The Fire Heart! That yellow crystal on the hilt!" The queen repeated while still pointing at the crystal. "So...Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?" The blonde boy asked keeping his eyes on the yellow stone.

"A good thing, of course! Okay, lemme-" Marceline was interupted by Finn. "No time for stories, Marcy!" He shouted.

"Oh, sorry...I'll make this quick: Any weapons that the Fire Heart chose to combine with will be enhanced with flame powers. Get it? So it means your sword is now able to control fire! Ain't it a good thing or what?" The 1000-year-old queen said. "Oh..." Finn said.

"HELP!" The two humans, the cat, the dog & the vampires turned their heads to the sky, just in time to see Ice King doing his usual work: Kidnapping princesses. And this princess was nobody else than Bonnibell Bubblegum.

"Not again..." Finn said to himself.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU OLD JERK!" Another voice startles our friends. It was the so-called Prince Gumball, who was chasing the Ice King on a hovercraft _**(Remember guys, Gumball's a scientist. He can create anything.)**_.

"Wow...So PG still have feelings for Peebles, after being pwned by her?" Fionna asked. "Yup. It's called true love." Jake said while looking at Gumball, whose face was filled with anger.

"Then let's go help him out! Guys, _What Time Is It_?" Cake asked, raising an eyebrow. With no hesitations, the newly-formed gang jumped up while high-fiving each other and yelled:

**"ADVENTURE TIME!"  
**

And they all went off after Gumball. Who knows what trouble the gang might get into on the way. _**(Just joking. They won't get into any troubles on the way.)**_

* * *

**After a while, at the Lich's lair**

"My lord! I have captured Princess Bubblegum." Simon said, while throwing the pink princess in front of his leader.

"Good...Now, let's wait for that-" The Lich was interupted by a loud crash.

"WHERE IS BONNIBELL, SIMON PETRIKOV? LET HER GO OR ELSE!" Prince Gumball blasted the door open, while tighting his grip on the SB-913X_** (Fun fact: Gumball's weapon resembles-I mean, IS the Kaixa Blaygun/ SB-913X. This means he can use it either as a lightsaber or a gun)**_. One second later, the Candy Prince were surrounded by skeleton soldiers, armed with destructive weapons.

"Say hi to Death for us." One of them said, raising his weapon. _**(Bad decision, skeletons. You're all about to enter the land of the Death.)**_

"Bring it on, suckers." Gumball chuckled. And with his new hi-tech combat suit_** (NOT KAMEN RIDER KAIXA'S SUIT! JUST HIS WEAPON ONLY!)**_, Prince Gumball rushed at his enemies. _**(OUR BADASS PRINCE GUMBALLS ABOUT TO DO SOME HARDCORE PWNING!)**_

* * *

While PG is busy fighting the others, a skeleton fiercely dashes at him, trying to cut the prince in half, results in himself being cut in half by the prince's light blade. The now-dressed-in-silver prince aimed his weapon at another one and blasts him with a powerful laser beam, which pressed him against the wall. Another skeleton tried to back-stab PG, but got his head ripped off due to the prince's amazing instincts. Gumball then pressed a button on the SB-913X's hilt/handle, and it starts to glow brighter, as he aimed at the rest of the skeleton squad.

"Adios, amigos.*" He waved at them, before a wide array of yellow lasers come out, destroying every single skeletons. Just when he thought this was over, the blue royal comes into his sight.

"Ice King," He shouted, "Hand her over!"

"I gotta admit that you've fought well, Prince Gumball." Instead of answering, Ice King grinned, "But now, let's see if you can defeat me! If ya can, then Bubblegum is yours. But vice versa..." Blue flames show up in his hands. "Your head is mine." Anger flames begin to grow in the Prince's eyes.

"Then you're on. Prepare to be lost." He taunted.

"That's my line."

Gumball & Simon dashes at each other, as the battle between the two royals begins.

_**(TO BE CONTINUED...Haha, jk!)**_

* * *

**Chapter XII.V: The Finale Stage 2, Part One: Beginning Of A Decisive Battle  
**

PG raises his saber and slashes fiercely at the Ice King, hoping that this would finish him off. But no. His attack didn't leave a scratch on the old man's chest.

"Is that all you got? I've expected more from the one who destroyed a whole skeleton army! COME ON, COME AT ME BRO!" He laughed insanely. Even more enraged, the Prince rushes at the king as he slashes, stabs, swipes and swings as strong as possible. But unfortunately, none of his attacks damaged the now-powerful Ice King. He then got blasted back by the king's ice beam. Gumball's head hit the wall and begins to melt. He gets up again and charges into the Ice King, preventing himself from losing this fight.

After five minutes of non-stop fighting, Gumball knelt down and breathes heavily, suffering from the injuries from his battle with the Ice King. Meanwhile, the blue bastard were still laughing in his face.

"Pathetic!" He taunted. "Now, to get rid of you, once, and for all..." The Ice King then begins to form a huge ball of blue energy. Gumball only had enough strength to look up.

_Argh...I guess...This is it...My hour has came..._

_Bonnibell...Bubblegum...  
_

_I'm...so sorry...I have failed you...  
_

"TAKE, THIS!" The blue king exclaimed, releasing a full ice blast at the now exhausted prince. But just when he thought that this was over...

**"Flame Wall!" **

A wall made out of fire suddenly raises in front of Prince Gumball, preventing him from getting hit by the devastating blast.

_That voice...It can't be... _

Gumball used all of his remaining strength to open his eyes and saw something he couldn't believe.

_Jake...Cake...Marceline...Marshall...Fionna...and...Finn...? How...is...this...possible...?...Ugh... _

"Jake, Cake, take Gumball to somewhere safe." Finn commanded. "I'll take on the _murderer_..." He emphasizes the word "murderer", his eyes turning red once again. Raising the Dragon Head, Finn rushes at the Ice King and perform a lightspeed slash, which was powerful enough to push him back.

"Argh! How is this possible?" Ice King asked, holding his bruise on his arm. "You don't need to know." Finn replied, attacking him again.

* * *

**With Prince Gumball...  
**

_Is he gonna be alright?  
_

_Bah, of course!  
_

_Shh...He's waking up...  
_

"Ugh, my head..." Gumball wakes up outside the Lich's cave. He opens his eyes and saw everyone, except Finn.

"W-Where's Finn?" The Candy Prince sits up. "He's fighting in there-Oh no! I forgot about Finn! I gotta go aid him!" Jake facepalms himself. He then stretches his legs and runs towards the cave to aid Finn. "Jake! Wait up!" Cake exclaimed, running after him.

"Bonnie is still in there...I have to go get her out!" Gumball shouted, trying to run away. "Oh no you don't! You're staying right here with us!" Fionna said grabbing his left arm.

"No! Let me go, Fionna! She's in there, and I have to save her!" The prince determined. "Fine! But if you get hurt, then it's _your_ fault!" Marshall said, as Fionna let go of Gumball's arm and said, "Good luck." Grabbing the SB-913X, the prince begins to run towards the black cave, as Fionna, Marshall & Marceline followed him. They all knew one thing: Another great battle, is about to begin.

* * *

**Back to Finn... **

Finn's having some troubles fighting, because the Ice Queen just showed up. And now it's a 1v2 battle. Finn, now exhausted, kneels down. "I can't do this on my own.." He whispers. "Looks like we're winning, my queen." Ice King grinned at the Ice Queen as she grinned back. All of a sudden, Jake jumps in and smacks the Ice King, but it isn't very effective _**(A REFERENCE TO POKEMON!**** LOL!)**_.

"Jake, no." Finn said, "Only the Dragon Head can harm them."

"Okay, then I'll leave the rest to you & Fionna." Jake said, withdrawing. "What? But Fionna's crystal sword isn't-" Finn stopped instantly when he saw Fionna slashing the Ice Queen with her now-red crystal sword. He also noticed a Fire Heart attached to the sword's hilt. So Fionna got her own version of the Dragon Head, huh?

"You're darn good, darling." Ice Queen said to Fionna while charging her ice powers. "Heh. Thanks." Fionna smiled before rushes into her enemy again.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Jail**

"This is dirt balls." Peebles complained, kicking a nearby stone, "First my boyfriend executed my best friend, and now I'm captured as a prisoner? What did I do to deserve all of this?"

Meanwhile, Prince Gumball dashes through the hallway, cutting everything in his way to rescue Princess Bubblegum. _His_ princess.

At last, after three minutes of running, he had finally found her. "Bonnibell!" The Candy Prince exclaimed, freeing the Candy Princess and offer her his hand. But she was still mad at him, so instead of grabbing Gumball's hand, Bubblegum slapped it away.

"Hmph, so you came back to save me, huh?" She asked, turning away. "Look, I know you're still angry, but right now we have to-" He froze when he saw a skeleton aiming for the princess.

"WATCH OUT!" PG shouted as he tackles PB to the ground, evading a black laser beam. The skeleton then got hit by a giant fireball and literally turns into a pile of ashes. The fireball shooter was no one else than Finn the human, who PB thought was executed. Her eyes widened as she saw the human boy, alive.

"Finn...?" She asked, still not believing in what she saw. Finn smiles at her, then turns to Gumball.

"PG, get her outta here." He said, knocking out a skeleton with his sword's hilt. "Marshall will clean the way for you." And he turns his back at the two royals, slashing every skeletons while running towards the exit. Right after the moment his foot left the room, Marshall Lee jumps in and uses his axe bass to cut the remaining guards in half.

"Let's just say I'm being a hero." He grinned.

"C'mon!" Gumball said to Bonnibell before dragging her towards the exit, avoiding dead bodies on his way. They then jumps out of the cave safe and sound.

* * *

**Back to Finn and Fionna... **

Finn ran towards the Ice King and slashes him, the attack powerful enough to stun the king for a few seconds. Catching him off guard, Finn stabs the Dragon Head in the Ice King's hand, drawing blood.

"ARGH! YOU BASTARD!" The blue old man exclaimed, taking a step backwards. Right at that moment, Fionna got knocked back by Ice Queen and hits Finn. Standing up, their backs facing each others, the humans prepared their weapons for round two.

"Ready?" Finn asks, already knowing the answer.

"Ready."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Sorry for another cliffhanger, guys. My brain needs time for it to pop out new ideas.  
**_

_**Cowboy: WOW, MAN! THAT WUZ AWESUME! IT BROKE THA RECORD FOR YO LONGEST CHAPTER EVA!  
**_

_**Me: I KNOW, I FUCKING KNOW! KEEP IT DOWN, MAN!  
**_

_**Cowboy: So, ar ye ready fo the re-match?  
**_

_**Me: Hold on just a minute.  
**_

_**Okay guys, there will be NO Question Time for this chapter. Oh, and:**_

_*** = Goodbye, friends. **_

_**Don't forget to R&R! Now if you excuse me...*Draws the Sassword Yaiba once again*  
**_

_**-HENSHIN-  
**_

_**Sassword (Me):...I need to beat this guy in a re-match.  
**_

_***Insert random sword clashing sounds here*  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_

_**Me: *De-transform* *Sheathes the Sasword Yaiba* And THAT'S what you get for stealing my place.**_

_**Cowboy: Ya darn good...But remember tis'...I AIN'T NEVA GIVIN' U-*Got shot down* AUGH! *faints***_

_**Me: *Puts away my AK-47* *Throws the cowboy's body out of the window* Okay, this one will be Fionna The Human VS. Ice Queen! Also, Finn The Human VS. Ice King!  
**_

_**Enjoy the show. :) Oh, and, prepare your tissues for the final scene.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter XIII. The Finale Stage 2, Part Two: Clash! Hero & Heroine VS. King & Queen **

**With Fionna & Ice Queen...**

"HIYA!"

A loud clashing noise can be heard when Fionna's crystal sword & Ice Queen's ice shield met. Fionna took a few steps back, then charges at the queen at full speed, her sword glowing red. She slashes fiercely at her enemy, who teleported away, leaving behind a snow blind.

"Glob dammit! COME ON, SHOW UP AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Fionna taunted as the Ice Queen appears behind her, and literally froze her. But the freezing spell were no match for the heroine's superior reflexes, as she turns back & destroy the freezing beam just before it hits her face.

"Pretty good, my dear." Ice Queen complimented, "But let's see if you can beat _these_!" She raised her left hand, blue flames growing in her hand. And a second later, the entire cave were filled with elite Ice Knights, fully armed. Swinging her sword, Fionna grinned. "Bring it on." She challenged the knights, and as she thought, they rushed at her, at their death.

The first one attacked Fionna, but got destroyed by her flying kick. Another knight raises his sword but before he can bring it down to Fionna's face, she knocks her fist into his chest and thrusts him in the stomach, which instantly kills the knight. She stands up and threw her sword at the Ice Knight running towards her. She then kicks another one in the face and knocks him out with a back tackle. Picking up her sword, Fionna stabs it into the ground, making a large crack. Seconds later, an entire rain of fireballs come down, wiping off every single remaining Ice Knights.

"Ice Queen," Fionna points her sword at the queen, "You're next."

"Pfft, if you think you can defeat me, then you're wrong." Ice Queen said, forming a defensive stance. And with that, the two rivals dashed at each other.

Fionna crouches and kicks Ice Queen, tripping her off. Catching the queen off balance, the human girl swung her sword, hoping that this will end the battle. But no, Ice Queen backflips and struck Fionna with her ice bolts. Thanks to her special training with Finn, Fionna was able to block every single attacks. She then jumps as high as she could and performs an axe kick on Ice Queen's head, which she blocked with her ice force field. Somersaulting back to the ground, Fionna draws her sword and swings in the air. A trail of flame waves come out of the crystal red blade and hit Ice Queen. This time, she didn't have enough time to re-create the force field.

Stepping back a few steps, the blue queen silently groans at the human girl. "You slut! You have NOTHING but a stupid cat sister! Your parents are all dead! YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN, YOU'RE JUST A LIVING GARBAGE!" She uses all of her dirtiness to taunt Fionna, enraging the young heroine. As the Ice Queen expected, Fionna ran into her, her eyes becoming darker every second.

And now, the Ice Queen regrets what she said. Fionna's devastating blows were so fast that she couldn't have time to open her eyes.

"**NO ONE, MESSES, WITH, MY, PARENTS!**" Fionna shrieked frantically, slashing the Ice Queen's chest as hard as she could with her red, scorching sword. The cut on Ice Queen's chest were so deep and painful that she couldn't even move. "Damn you..."She knelt down and mumbled, her eyes turn to the enraged human girl, who was now breathing heavily.

"Fionna...you tomboy...I swear...you'll...pay for this..." And the Ice Queen laid down on the floor. Her vision goes blurry and then blacked out.

She's now completely unconscious.

Fionna's eyes were returning to their original color, and her breath were getting slower. Sheathing her sword, Fionna turned to Finn, who was still in a battle with the so-called Ice King.

* * *

**With Finn & Ice King  
**

CLASH!

ZAP!

The fierce battle between Finn the Human and Simon Petrikov - the Ice King - had just begun.

Finn swung his flame sword, Dragon Head, at the Ice King's arm, leaving a black bruise on his wrist.

"Gah! You brat!" Ice King shouted, holding his injury. Finn grinned and catching Ice King off guard, slash him again with his sword. But unluckily for the young hero, Simon had blocked his attack and counter-attack him in the chest. Retreating a few steps, Finn raises his sword and fired a flame wave at his opponent, which presses the Ice King to the wall.

"C'mon! Is that all you got? GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT, SIMON!" Finn taunted, enraging the Ice King. And as he expected, the wizard rushes towards him, blue flames in his hands. Tighting his grip on the Dragon Head, Finn released a thrust powerful enough to cut through a brick wall. But to his suprise, the attack didn't leave a bruise on the king's chest.

"Pathetic." Ice King let out an insane laugh. Then he punches our young hero in the gut, making him drops his sword, kneels down and groans. "Grr..."

Picking his sword up, Finn dashes at Ice King once again, this time aiming for his head. This one was sucessful, the Ice King's vision got blurry for a minute. When regaining his vision, Simon gasps as he saw Ice Queen, unconscious on the floor. "My queen!" He exclaimed, rushing to her side. Fionna raises her crystal sword, ready to cut the king in half, but Finn stopped her with his arm. "Don't." He said shortly.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ice King shakes his queen in despair, but there were no reactions. A single tear dropped down from the old man's face, and the humans felt their hearts clenched a bit.

But their expressions instantly changed when Ice King's eyes began to turn red. Turning back to Finn and Fionna, he charges his ice powers, preparing to destroy the ones who killed his queen.

"Uh oh. He's gonna blow!" Fionna shouted, as a giant ice beam comes out and aims at the two humans. Instinctively, Finn jumps in front of Fionna and uses his sword to block the king's raging blast. But it was so powerful that the human boy got blasted away, his head hits the wall as hard as possible.

Starting to bleed, Finn knelt down on the floor. His vision goes blurry, then blacks out.

"That's what you get for killing my queen." Ice King said, an evil smile showed up on his face. Once again, Fionna's eyes began to turn red.

"BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed, dashing towards the murderer using all of her strength left, and swung her sword as hard as she can at him.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" Ice King shouted back, blocking the attack and blasts Fionna, knocking the young heroine out.

* * *

**In Finn's Dream **

_Finn was standing, no, floating in a deep green space. He was in his usual clothes, but his injuries were still there. Finn then notices a red glimmer heading towards him.  
_

_"Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted, but gasps when he recognizes who the glimmer was. A single tear escaped Finn's eye and dropped down from his cheek, as his eyes widened.  
_

_"Hey, Finn." Flame Princess smiled at her boyfriend, and Finn couldn't help but smiled back. He just can't prevent himself from running towards the fire princess and reached out his hand. But his excitement disappeared, as his arm goes right through Flame Princess' body. "Wha?" He asked himself._

_"Silly boy." Flame Princess frowns, "You said you love me, and now you're dating that skank?"  
_

_"N-No! Don't take it that way! I-I can explain!" Finn shakes his head, but Flame Princess ignored this and slapped him painfully in the cheek. "Traitor." She added. Rubbing his burnt cheek, Finn asked,"Is there anything I can do to bring you back?"  
_

_"You can't, silly." Finn knelt down as Flame Princess said this. "The least thing you can do is beat that Ice King up. But you didn't! Can you just let him punch you in the face like that?" She mocked. "Flame Princess, please, just give me a second chance..." Finn cried, hugging her legs tightly.  
_

_"There are no second chances for you now. Goodbye, Finn the human. Forever." Flame Princess closed her eyes and stepped back into the darkness, as a single tear escaped her eye. His heart clenching, Finn ran after her, but it's too late. "FLAME PRINCESS!" He cried, "PLEASE, COME BACK!" He knelt down, and began to cry hard and loud. "Come back...I need you..." He whispered.  
_

**Finn's P.O.V  
**

_I sobbed hard and loud since the moment she disappeared in the dark. This...sucks.  
_

_My life sucks.  
_

_...  
_

_No...  
_

_I can't give up just yet...  
_

_I have to avenge Flame Princess...  
_

_And..._

* * *

**Back to reality (My P.O.V) ****  
**

Finn opened his eyes and saw something he couldn't believe. _**(Sorry, but NO, IT'S NOT FLAME PRINCESS!)**_

"And THAT'S for killing my queen, you lil' bitch." Ice King said as he threw Fionna's body to the wall. Her head hits the cold stone floor and began to bleed. "Argh..."

_No...No...NO! __This isn't happening!  
_

Enraged and suddenly empowered, Finn grabs his sword and rushes towards the Ice King at full speed. And now, not only his sword were burning, but the young hero's body, and his heart was also on fire. Ice King notices this, and dashes at his opponent while tighting his grip on the ice sword and screams, "THIS IS FOR YOU, ICE QUEEN!"

Finn's injuries and the cave's low temperatures made him felt dizzier every second, but ignoring the pain, our young hero rushes towards his enemy, ready to cut him in half.

"Flame Princess...Fionna..." A now-half-frozen Finn whispered, "THIS IS FOR YOU!" He cried, ending the battle with a slash. And so did the Ice King.

After a few seconds, Finn knelt down, suffering from his serious pain in the stomach. "Ugh..." He mumbled something before passing out.

"Damn...you...Finn...the human..." Ice King said, as he crawls to the Ice Queen.

"My...queen...I...love you..." The king said his last words, and grabbed his queen's hand. Then his vision blacked out.

_**(I was gonna make both Finn and the Ice King die, but I guess none of you want the story's main protagonist to die twice, right?)**_

* * *

The young heroine named Fionna opens her eyes and sat up. "What happened...?" She asked herself, then she saw Finn, Ice Queen and Ice King, all of them completely unconscious. And Finn was bleeding.

"Finn!" Fionna exclaimed as she ran to Finn and desperately nudges him. "Finn, wake up!"

"Ugh...Huh? Fionna?" Finn opens his eyes, trying his best to recognizes the face in front of him. "You're still alive?" He asked sleepily. "Of course I am, silly." Fionna giggled, and Finn couldn't help but smiled back at her cute face.

"GUYS!"

The two humans turned around, just in time to see their friends running towards them. "Finn! Thank Glob you're okay!" Jake ran to Finn and wrapped him in a bear hug, and so did Cake with Fionna.

"Did you guys make it?" Gumball asked, leaning into Bubblegum's shoulder. "I think so. They're not moving." FInn replied, turning to the two ice royals. Suddenly, just when they thought that this was over, the ground cracked and from the throne room, flies out the final villian.

"Fools!" The Lich exclaimed, "This place will be your graveyard!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ooo's Candy Kingdom... **

"Your Earlness!" Peppermint Butler ran into the royal bedroom, "An army of zombies are attacking the kingdom!"

"YOU RUINED MY SLEEP, PEPPERMINT! THREE HOURS DUNGEON!" Lemongrab screamed, waking up. Oh, and if you're wondering why is he here...

_**-Flashback-  
**_

_"Lemongrab, I'll go on a vacation for a couple of days. Can you take care of the Candy Kingdom while I'm gone?" Princess Bubblegum asked the Earl, holding her umbrella, about to go inside the blue portal. "Aye aye, captain!" Lemongrab saluted his creator. "Good. Now go back to the Candy Kingdom. I've got some work to do. Oh, and remember, DO NOT enter my room!" And the pink princess walked into the portal, leaving Lemongrab behind.  
_

_"This won't be easy..." He thought.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**  
_

"But sir-"

"NO BUTS! DUNGEON, NOW!" The lemon head exclaimed again. He still couldn't get along well with the Candy People, could he?

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the Candy Kingdom... **

"Sugarrrrrrrrr..." The candy zombies growls as they walk towards the kingdom.

"ZOMBIES!" A Candy Person exclaimed as he begins to explode from fear. "Aaaahhhhhh!" Ice Cream Lady shouted as she tried to run away form the hungry zombies, but it was no use. Every Candy People thought that this is their end. Then suddenly...

BOOM! A fireball hits the zombie and he fell down. Another one hits the zombie, who was about to attack Peppermint Butler.

"What's going on out here?" Earl of Lemongrab exclaimed as he ran outside his room. He then notices a young fire elemental girl, destroying every zombies with her fireballs. "W-Who the hell are you? Don't tell me..." He stuttered. The young girl stopped shooting fireballs and turned to him.

"You must be the Earl of Lemongrab." She said calmly, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Flame Princess."

* * *

_**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! IT'S FLAME PRINCESS! SEE, GUYS? I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE! :D :D :D ANYWAY, It's Question Time!**_

_**Q: Will the cowboy return?  
**_

_**A: He's standing right next to me, lol. But don't worry, he isn't high anymore. He's perfectly fine.  
**_

_**Q: Will you ever stop making these dumb questions up?  
**_

_**A: Nevah! :) Always say never!  
**_

_**So there you have it, folks. Stay tuned for Chapter XIV! See y'all! *Takes a nap*  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: *salutes* Chuvulam at your service.  
**_

_**Cowboy: Whazzup, folks!**_

_**Me: So today, we're gonna...**_

_**Cowboy:...show y'all what you've been waitin' for weekz!**_

_**Both: CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**_

_**Me: And in this chapter...**_

_**Cowboy:...There shall be lots of ACTIONZ!**_

_**Both: LET'S GET READING!  
**_

_**AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL FINNXFIONNA FANS: I'm really sorry 'bout bringing FP back to life. And you know what? You FinnxFionna fans out there better prepare for more, because the ending/epilogue will be really, I mean INCREDIBLY CRAPPY FOR YOU. Sorry again D: BUT DO NOT WORRY! FOR NOW, JUST ENJOY! :D  
**_

_**Oh, and if you find any parts boring, or any gramatical errors, please excuse my bad English...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter XIV. The Finale Stage 2, Part Three: The Final Duel **

"Hey, Finn! Catch!" Princess Bubblegum shouted out loud as she threw a blue bottle at Finn. "Cyclops' tears?" He asked and the princess nodded. "Use it to heal your injuries." She instructed. "I already know that, Peebles." Finn smirked, dropping the tears into his bruises.

* * *

**A few seconds later...  
**

"It's over! Prepare to get your butt kicked, Lich!" A now-healed Finn taunted at the master villian. "Ha! You think a bunch of losers like you can take down my whole army of destruction?" The Lich laughed insanely, summoning a large army full of white skeletons. The gang prepared their weapons, ready to fight.

"Peebles, you need to get outta here. This isn't easy." Finn said.

"Just because I'm a sweet and sugary princess, doesn't mean that I can't handle myself in a fight!" Bubblegum exclaimed, drawing a pair of energy bladed tonfa's, which she called the SB-315T _**(Hehe, gotta thank mister Kamen Rider Psyga for this one**** :D)**_. "Whatever." Finn turned back, swinging his sword around.

"Hey Finnegan, you might need this." Gumball turns to Finn and throws a red saber at him.

"A new toy? I see..." Finn smiled, catching the saber. "I call it SB-555H, A.K.A Faiz Edge. _**(Another weapon from the Faiz series! :D)**_" Gumball said.

"You guys ready?" Fionna asked, her red crystal sword shining brightly.

"Of course we are." The two vampires drew a smirk, preparing their axes.

"I've been waiting for a long time." Gumball chuckled, turning his yellow saber on.

"Ready, Fi." Jake and Cake grinned, morphing their hands into gigantic weapons. Instead of speaking, Finn turns to Fionna and gave her a thumbs up.

"Three, two, one, CHARGE!" The human boy exclaimed, as his gang rushed into battle.

* * *

"Come at me, bros!" Marshall Lee taunted his enemies, drawing them closer to him. With his axe bass, the vampire ripped a skeleton's skull off, then cut another one in half, then spins it around, forming a tornado that destroys everyone. One skeleton left dashes at Marshall, just to get killed by the axe's sharp blades. Sheating his axe bass, Marshall grinned, "That was easy." _**(Heck no, dumbass. A whole army is behind you.)**_

Marshall turned around, just to get a club to his face. "What the hell?' He exclaimed, stepping back and raises his axe.

"Damn, now I'm surrounded by a bunch of ugly skeletons." Marshall said as he saw a skeleton got hit by another axe bass, and fell down. The axe's owner were nobody else than his girlfriend, Marceline.

"Need some help?" She grinned. "Heh, just don't steal my targets, Mar-Mar." Marshall drew a smirk as the two vampires start pwning more skeletons. Seconds later, there were only one left. He draws his bone sword and dashes at Marceline, who swung her bass at his head.

"That guy's pretty good." She said. "But he's not as good as my girl." Marshall grinned, not noticing the Vampire Queen's flushed cheeks. Suddenly...

"MARCELINE! WATCH OUT!" Marshall shouted as he tackled Marceline to the ground, dodging a giant beam. "That was close." They look up, just to see another full army coming at them.

"This is not gonna be easy at all." Marceline said, tighting her grip on the axe bass. "Tell me about it." Marshall stood up and grabs his bass.

* * *

"Another one bites the dust." Gumball grinned as another skeleton fell down by his saber. He then stabs another one, making him explode. Turning back to the large army that's facing him, the Candy Prince jumps as high as possible then slams his saber down, destroying the leading skeletons. "That was easy. Now, to-" He stopped when his girl, Bubblegum, dashes into the skeletons with her pair of tonfa's.

"Holy...how on Aaa can she be so strong?" Gumball watched in amaze, as the Candy Princess slices and stabs through every single skeletons left. "Impressed?" She turns back to the Candy Prince, smiling. "T-Totally." PG snapped out of his daydream. "I'll leave the rest to you."

Gumball chuckled and aims the SB-913X at the skeletons. A Devastating Yellow Laser Beam of Destruction _**(D.Y.L.B.D, for short)**_ came out of his weapon and wipe out everyone left, except for the two candy royals, of course.

"Now that was easy." Prince Gumball chuckled again.

"OW!" Gumball instantly turns to Bubblegum, who got hit in the head and laid down unconscious.

"Hey, Bonnie, you okay?" Gumball rushes to Peebles and pulls her up. "Ow, my head..." The princess wakes up, her head still hurts. "OKAY, WHO HIT ME IN THE HEAD?" She turns to the skeletons and shouts at them. Instead of answering, the bone warriors draw their weapons, preparing to take the two royals' heads.

"Glob dammit." Gumball sighed before the prince and the princess get beaten up by The Lich's army.

* * *

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Jake exclaimed as he crushed a bunch of skeletons with his giant butts. "10 more points for Jake!" The dog jumps down and up in joy. When suddenly...

"What the-WHO SHOT ME?" Jake shouted, pulling a bone arrow out of his head. He turns back and gasps.

"You gotta be flippin' kidding me." And the skeleton warriors jump into the bulldog, smashing him with their weapons. Then...

"NOBODEH MESSES WITH MY JAKEY!" Cake cried, jumping into the air and turns into a giant wreckling ball. "WATCH OUT ABOVE FOR THE CAKE BOMB!" She screamed again, as the Cake Bomb crashes into...Jake. The dog and the cat's faces were so close that Cake could feel Jake panting on her neck. And they were never that close before, which made them blush. _**(*sly grin :)*)**_

"OW, what the heck, Cake!" Jake shouted, pushing Cake away while blushing. "Oh my Glob, I'm so sorry!" Cake flushed as she stands up. "No time for that. Right now, we have to-" Jake stopped in the middle and gasps again. "What?" Cake asked, then she gasps too.

They were now surrounded by elite skeleton soldiers, armed with grenade throwers and rocket launchers. "O-Oh no, w-we're s-so d-dead." Cake stuttered.

* * *

"Take, THIS!" Finn exclaimed as he brings his sword's blade down a skeleton's skull, ripping it off and cut him in half. Another one comes towards the human boy, only to get stabbed in the chest. The human boy then draws the SB-555H, and swings it at another skeleton who were charging at him. Tighting his grip on the two weapons, Finn charges at the large army in front of him, and starts slicing their heads off.

"Yo Finn, this is my fight, too!" Fionna shouted, jumping in battle and instantly kills a nearby skeleton. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind." Finn said, shooting a fireball at the small group coming at him.

"Mind if we work together?" The heroine asked. Instead of answering, Finn just chuckled. And the two humans start bringing the skeletons' heads down, once again.

Seconds later, only a small group is left. "I'll leave this to you, Finny." Fionna said, sheathing her sword. "Heh." Finn chuckled again as he charges at the skeletons, tighting his grip on the Dragon Head, which was burning, and the SB-555H, which was shining a dark red color. As he approaches his targets, Finn yelled:

**"Maximum Flame!"**

And Finn swung his two weapons at the skeletons as hard as possible, forming a burning "X". As the young hero brings his swords down the skulls, they exploded, killing every single one left. Well, except for our heroes.

Prince Gumball, who were still wearing his armor, covered Bubblegum with his body. "Gumball, get off me! You're only hurting yourself!" PB exclaimed, but that only made the prince held her tighter. "Don't worry about me, Bonnie..." He whispered softly, "I owe you a big time..."

"Come on!" Marshall Lee grabs Marceline by the arm and pulls her behind a wall. "We won't get hurt here." He mumbled.

Jake grows larger and covers Cake with his body. "Jake, stop it! Your fur is burning!" Cake cried, seeing Jake covering her with his giant back. "Argh...It doesn't hurt that much...As long as I have you around..." Jake groans, hugging his girlfriend tightly to pervent her from getting hurt.

"Finn, no! You're badly injured!" Fionna shouted at Finn, who was blocking the explosion with his two swords. "It doesn't matter right now..." He growls painfully.

At last, the explosion ended. Gumball laid down on the floor, his heart beating fast and his armor significantly damaged. "Gumball! Gumball! You okay?" Bonnibell rushed over to him desperately. "Yeah...just tired..." PG said, forcing a smile. "Thank Glob." PB took a relaxed sigh. "Luckily that I put an auto-repair system in this suit." The Candy Prince chuckled, sitting up.

"Jake, hun! Are you hurt?" Cake runs to Jake in panic and pets his burnt back. "Yeah, just a toasty back." Jake grinned while standing up and pulls out a bottle of Cyclops' tears.

"That was a close one." Marshall sighed, walking out from the wall. "Tell me about it." Marceline added, floating behind the Vampire King.

Fionna opens her eyes and saw Finn, completely fine and no injuries. "Finn! Thank Glob you're okay!" She screamed, jumping into the human boy and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "Oh, it was nothing." He chuckled, as the whole gang turns to The Lich.

And now, there were only four skeletons left. But they're The Lich's elite guardians, which has immense strength, improved armor and better fighting skills. One was wielding an upgraded bone sword, one was carrying a two-bladed staff, one wields a longbow and one wields a halberd. Our gang's going to have trouble defeating these guys.

"I'm too tired to fight..." Jake panted. "My suit need time to cool down." Gumball said, breathing heavily. "This won't be easy at all." Finn frowns, tighting his grip on the Dragon Head. "You are pathetic! Guardians, wipe them out, for me!" The Lich laughed.

"Yes, my lord..." The Guardian with the halberd grinned. Then suddenly...

"CHARGE!"

The gang turns back, just to see a full army of citizens in Aaa combined together. "Holy..." Finn gasped in awe. Everyone was there: Candy People, Hot Dog Knights, Lumpy People, the Nightosphere, the Marauders and lots of other people, even Billy. But the most important thing, or _person_, to Finn, was...

"What's up, Finn! And hey Fionna!" Flame Princess, leading the large army, smiles warmly at the two humans. "F-Flame P-Princess?" Finn and Fionna stuttered in unison, their eyes widened. "Yes. It's me." She smiles again, then points to the 4 Guardians. "EVERYONE! ATTACK!" And following the young princess' command, the large army of the entire Aaa rushes into battle.

"I can't let my kingdom fall before the hands of evil! C'mon, Bonnibell!" Gumball exclaimed, grabbing Bubblegum's wrist. "Yeah!"

"Let's go Marshall. I don't want those Bonnie and Bubba to steal our fun." Marceline grinned. "You're right." Marshall chuckled, running, I mean, floating after the two royals.

"Hey, Finn, I'm gonna help Gumball and Bubblegum. You okay with that?" Jake said to his brother. "Yeah, just don't die. Hazelnut!" Finn chuckled, petting his big brother's head. "I'll go with you too, Jake. Fi, promise to me you wouldn't get hurt." Cake said, squeezing Fionna into a bear hug. "Don't worry Cake. I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of this on my own." The young heroine smiled.

"Fine then. Finn, Fionna, we'll take care of these weaklings!" Flame Princess shouted, punching a Guardian in his gut. "You guys go kill their leader!"

"Got it, Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed, turning back to The Lich. "COME ON, FI! LET'S GO KICK THE LICH'S EVIL BUTT!" He screamed with all his might. "HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!" Fionna continued, and the gang leaps into the final duel with the master villain. _**(This battle needs an epic BGM. Let's see...I got it! Search on Youtube for Kamen Rider Kiva - Supernova. That'll make an awesome BGM for this final battle.) **_

* * *

"Eat my sword, Lich!" Finn shouted, stabbing his sword into the villian's chest. He chuckled and plucks it away.

"Finn!" Fionna exclaimed, catching Finn while he's falling down. "Wow, that was a close one. Thanks." Finn grinned. "Oh..it was nothing." Fionna blushed.

"DIE!" The Lich yelled, firing a giant green fireball at the two humans. Then, with speed of light, Billy The Hero jumps in front of him and uses his sword, Nothung, to prevent the giant fireball from reaching them.

"Billy! You saved my life?" Finn screamed in awe. "Let's just say I'm just doing my job as a hero." Billy grinned, swinging Nothung away and destroys the fireball. "Billy, the former hero of Ooo..." The Lich roared angrily. "You're the one who casted me down years ago!"

"And now, I'm gonna do it again." Billy chuckled. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! DISAPPEAR!" The master villian growled again, firing a giant beam at the old hero. "Billy! NO!" Finn exclaimed as he jumps in front of his hero, taking serious damage. "FINN!" Fionna cried.

"STAY AWAY FROM FINN, YOU OLD FREAK!" Flame Princess, in her giant form, shouted from the battlefield. She jumps in and punches The Lich in his face, then shrinks down to Finn and uses her new powers to heal Finn. "Finn, are you alright?" The fire princess asked, her heart beating fast. "Yeah...at least for now." Finn whispered and stands up.

"We can't beat him like this." Billy said. "I know. That's why we'll need a miracle." Finn looked up, then he instantly remembers something. "Unless..." He reached for his pocket and pulls out a red amulet.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Here, Finn. Take this fire ring, as a birthday gift from me." Flame Princess said as she hands out a red ring. "Whoa! What can I do with this ring?" Finn asked, his eyes widened. "It was a gift from my father, on my twelfth birthday. It has the power of one thousand Fire Elementals, and it'll also act like a permanent flame shield. It's really powerful, so you're gonna have to use it carefully. Promise me you will, Finn." Flame Princess said, looking deeply into the blonde hero's eyes. Taking the young princess' hand, Finn said, "I promise, Flame Princess."  
_

_"Oh, there's one more thing." Flame Princess said, pulling out a red amulet. "This is an extremely powerful amulet." She said, "Use it only when you're in danger. But I have to warn you Finn, that it's really dangerous. It might risk your own lif-" Not letting Flame Princess finish, Finn reaches out his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug, which makes her blush.  
_

_"Don't worry about me, Flame Princess." He whispered, pulling back. "I can take care of myself now."  
_

_"C'mon Finn! Dinner's ready!" Jake yelled from the tree house. "Coming!" Finn yelled back, running back home, but not before saying goodbye to Flame Princess.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**  
_

"Finn, no!" Flame Princess cried, "Its power will overcome you! You can die!"_**  
**_

"It's still better than not trying." Finn said, ignoring the princess' tears. Grabbing the amulet, the blonde boy throws it around his neck. As the amulet's ruby rested on his chest, Finn's body begins to burn, but he doesn't feel hurt.

"Flame Princess," Fionna asked, "What's happening to Finn?" She becomes more angry when Finn starts to grow bigger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Fionna shouted, grabbing Flame Princess' collar, ignoring her burning hand. "I tried to warn him! Now he's going to become a heartless Fire Elemental!" Flame Princess cried, as her used-to-be boyfriend turns into a humanoid, flames covering his body.

"What the hell is this?" The Lich asked, green flames growing in his hand. Ignoring the master villian's question, Finn raises his burning fist and brings it to the Lich's face. "You'll pay for that!" The Lich exclaimed, shooting green fireballs at Finn. Using his incredible powers, the giant Fire Elemental destroys all of the incoming attacks.

"Impossible!" The Lich exclaimed as Finn punches him again, breaking a large piece of wall and sending him in the air.

"Finn, you did it!" Fionna jumped up and down in awe. Instead of answering, Finn leans in the air and roars. "Finn?"

"FIONNA, DUCK!" Flame Princess shouted as she pulls Fionna down, dodging a giant fire blast that goes through another wall.

"What the hell's going on with him?" Fionna asked. "He's out of control. Lemme handle this." Flame Princess replied while gliding towards Finn, avoiding fireballs on her way. When she managed to jump on the giant's neck, the young princess reaches for the amulet and rips it off, then throws it away. Finn roars again and begins to change back to his old self. When completely transformed, Finn laies down on the floor, his heartbeat slowing down.

"Finn! No!" Fionna cried, running to Finn's side. "Oh no, oh Glob no..." Flame Princess said in panic. "Finn! Don't you dare die before me!"Then both of them calm down when they heard Finn's heartbeat going faster.

"Ugh...What happened to me?" Finn opens his eyes. "You were almost killed by that amulet I gave you." Flame Princess said. "Don't you _ever _risk your life like that ever again, Finn!" Fionna said, her eyes were still wet. "Geez, sorry Fi." Finn said, sitting up and grabs a bottle of Cyclops' tears.

"You...fool..." The Lich mumbled, crawling into the cave. Finn notices this, and rushes over to the Dragon Head and SB-555H. Picking up the two weapons, he turns back to Billy, Flame Princess and Fionna.

"Hey, guys." He said, "I might need a boost." The three chuckled as Finn jumps on their hands. "Go!" Billy commanded as they watch Finn somersaults in the air, holding his two weapons and then comes down at The Lich with full speed. Raising his swords, Finn yelled:

**"Super Maximum Flame!"**

And once again, our young hero brings his swords down his enemy's skull with all of his strength left, forming a burning "X".**  
**

"Argh...I swear...one day..." The Lich mumbled, the "X" mark on his chest begins to glow. "You...will...pay...Finn...the human..." And with that, the master villian exploded, instantly killing the four Guardians who were giving the Aaa army a hard time. Everyone got out of the cave, just in time to see it blows off and becomes the ruins.

"At last...we made it..." Finn chuckled, still breathing heavily. "So what now?" Jake asked. "Well...I guess it's time for us to say goodbye..." Finn frowns, looking at the opening blue portal.

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

"Thanks, everybody, for coming and aid us in time. We couldn't have done it without you." Finn smiled, reaching out a hand. "No probs. It's what we do." Gumball smiled back, taking Finn's hand and shakes it. "Heh, it was fun hanging around with you, Finnegan." Marshall chuckled, pushing Finn's head. "Anytime, Marsh." And the two buds burst in laughter.

Princess Bubblegum turns to Gumball and squeezes him in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Gummy." She said. "Me too, Bonnie." Gumball smiled, placing a kiss on the Candy Princess' forehead. "Aw, forget this." Bubblegum pulled back and pressed her lips against Gumball's, making him blushes like crazy.

"Bye, babe." Marshall waved at Marceline. "Heh, don't forget me!" The queen smiled.

"Goodbye, sweetheart!" Cake hugged Jake tightly, making him blushes. "Y-You can release me now, Cake." He whispers. The white cat then releases him, but instead of letting him go, she jumps on top of him and they starts making out.

"So I guess this is goodbye..." Fionna looked down, a single tear dropped down from her eye. "Hey, don't worry. I promise we'll see each other again." Finn forces a smile and hugs her tightly. "Yeah...I guess so." The blonde girl said, her voice still sad. _**(You probably know why, right?)**_

"Ah, for crying out loud." Finn exclaimed and pulls Fionna into a deep kiss. Watching them was Flame Princess, who didn't get jealous but grinned. A sly grin.

"C'mon, Finn! Let's go! You can snuggle with her at a later time!" She shouted, making Finn blushes.

"I'll miss you, Finn." Fionna pulled back and smiles. "Me too, Fionna." Finn chuckled as he lets go of the young heroine and walks over to Flame Princess, who still had a sly grin on her face.

"W-What?" Finn blushes, looking at his girlfriend. "Oh, nothing. Let's just go." She wraps one of her arms around Finn's neck and pulls him away, along with the gang from Ooo. Before walking into the portal, Finn turns back to Fionna, and the two waved at each other.

As Finn, Jake, PB, Marceline and Flame Princess disappear, Fionna's expression on her face instantly changes from happy to desperate.

"Cake..." She begins to cry into her sister's chest. "She took Finn away from me..."

"Don't worry, honey." Cake whispered. "I'm sure he'll come back to you. Now, why don't we just go home and play Beemo?"

"Okay..." Fionna wipes her tears off as the two girls starts walking back home. Before leaving, Fionna took one more painful look back.

_Finn...No matter what happens...I will still love you..._

* * *

**_A/N:  
_**

**_Cowboy: WHAT THA HELL, MAN? YE DISAPPOINTED YO FANS WITH THAT CRAPPY ENDIN'! NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA BLAME YA FOR BREAKIN' UP FINN 'N FIONNA!  
_**

**_Me: I KNOW, I FUCKING KNOW! BUT THIS IS NOT THE END, REMEMBER? I ALREADY MADE A NOTE AT THE BEGINNING!  
_**

**_Cowboy: WHATEVA MAN! I'M OUTTA HERE! *leaves*  
_**

**_Me: OK...So anyway, I'm really, REALLY sorry for breaking your hearts, readers...D:  
_**

**_BUT DO NOT WORRY, BECAUSE THIS SHALL NOT BE THE END OF OUR TALE! STAY TUNED FOR ADVENTURE TIME THE SECOND MOVIE: TRUE LOVE! :D  
_**

**_Cowboy: *opens the door* So, now wut do we do?  
_**

**_Me: Relax. *snores*  
_**


End file.
